The Son of The Sun
by Le Frank
Summary: After the rise of the Golden Sun, Isaac discovers that something within him is changing. Things get worst as they are send on a mission by the Wise One. Alex is alive, new foes and misteries appear and Isaac has to face the greatest threat ever, himself.
1. Memories Through Time

_**Hello**__** there, I'm Le Frank. I'm new to this site, I m new in writing fanfictions, also. So, be easy with me; furthermore English is not my first language; I apologize for any misspelling, grammatical errors, mistakes and so my writing could present (please be patient), I will improve with practice. Well then, as I was telling you this is my first fic (hope you like).**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun**

* * *

**The Son of the Sun**

**Prologue**

The sun was shining fiercely but it wasn't hot, maybe because nobody paid attention to it; maybe it was all a dream. Who knows? They were happy that they were home at last. Well, at least five of them (including an old man who possesses the energy and vitality of three young men). Important for them it was not the sun but their happy reunion they were holding at what it was their home once; now the place was total emptiness. They didn't care, they were busy laughing, crying, smiling, and hugging each other. None of them could ever guess what could have happen atop the once high Mount Aleph nor did they can guess between whom. They were happy; happiness that sooner or later would end.

"Run now Alex! If you stay here you will sink with this mount to the earth's heart forever."

"What!? I can't flee, I can't even move!!"

"Now you see your owns limitations."

"What!? This can't be!!! Who has robbed me of my dream!? Who dares to try to steal all I have work for!?"

"I! I had seen you, Alex; I had foreseen your plot before you built it. It was I who took all the necessaries precautions in order to block your path. I! the Wise One!"

"You, you….. You'll pay for this!! What have you done to me!?"

"As I said, I only took the necessaries precautions to ensure nobody including you, Alex, would lay hands on this power… well not entirely."

"Eh……you're speaking in riddles again, speak clear or I'll have to make you…."

"You aren't in any conditions to do a thing. For what I can see you are the one beaten on the floor…."

"…You! Noooooo!!! I, I, I don't understand what have you…"

"I put some of the power of the golden sun into the Mars Star."

"………."

"It now rests in the hands of young Isaac."

"… No! It's impossible!! No, no! Uh, what the…"

"It's the mountain Alex. Run! Flee now! If you do survive, then maybe, we may meet again… maybe."

"No, would you leave me here? No, I can't dye here. You will pay for this Wise One! Isaac! Arrrh………………….."

The mount sank into loneliness, into some unknown feeling of no return and with it all the memories it kept. Memories from an old village which is now sand, memories from those who tried to unfold something within the sacred peak, memories from those who entered with such innocence and obliviousness to all the odysseys they'd live, memories from those two that engaged a conversation, a share of words they'd remember forever; words non from enemies non from friends but which had a great meaning, same words that appeared to last an eternity, lasting only a couple of minutes before the mount sank. Words which will be hear through time.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Memories through T**__**ime**_

It was the last battle. It only was the Doom Dragon and them now. It was resumed to this: the team of Garet, Sheba and Mia leaded by Felix. Garet was meant for close combat due to his great strength and muscular body. Though short, Sheba was meant to attack taking advantage of her speed. Oh, yes, you better believe it, she isn't t too far too strong as Garet but she is like a flash; there were no chance for the Doom Dragon to match her speed. Mia, the blue haired-girl, the beautiful angel, was there to help in combat, too; her priority was to heal those injured in battle, though. Felix, was in charge of developing the military plan to attack, furthermore he could aid those injured in battle due to his healing psynergy; attack in a way you could say he is a war strategist (sometimes as far as possible, sometimes as close as possible); his abilities were outmatching the Doom Dragon.

The remaining team was composed of Ivan, Jenna and Piers commanded by Isaac. Ivan's task was the same as Sheba's; he had to use his speed in order to gain an advantage combining it with his powerful and devastating Wing Psynergy. Jenna was in charge of aiding with her Cool Aura Psynergy, focusing in making cover for Garet who was attacking in a closer range and Felix. Piers's task consisted in protecting Mia and engage in combat; his main duty dictated he was to heal his comrades, though. The leader of this small squad was in charge of… you know, the same as Felix; to make a plan reasonable enough none of them could regret it later; aid with his healing abilities though this wasn't his focus, it was Piers's and fight fiercely to ensure their survival, nothing unconventional.

Every member had a special task they had to go on to claim victory and they'd secure they do it well. No matter they were split into two teams, they had to function as one alone and they did. No drawing attention on the fact that each team had a leader they would hear to the orders or advices of either Isaac or Felix, including Ivan's if that meant to save their own lives.

That way the fight started.

"Roarrrrrr!" the huge dragon let its war shriek.

"Whoa," said Ivan trembling. "That was close! I'm suffocated! We had been fighting this thing for almost two hours and it doesn't show signs of falling."

"Ivan is right. It doesn't seem to end soon" Felix said with a little of concern in his voice.

"Arrrrrrh! Useless, it's useless!" Garet said. "We aren't heading to any place like this. This annoying thing is unstoppable." He was going to continue arguing, but was interrupted by Piers.

"Don't get frustrated because doing so would mean not getting to any part really," Piers said

"But, what are we suppose to do?" Asked Sheba; her voice encrust with tiredness."

The Doom Dragon roared once again. Its roar was heard through Weyard. Ready to strike, the huge dragon raised its head looking at its foes mercilessly.

Before the Doom Dragon's attack was made, a voice pierced through all of them.

"We can't give up! I'm as tired as you all, but we can't afford to let this beast crush us, because if we do, everything is doom," Isaac concluded with fire and determination in his eyes.

"He's right," Felix said as he looked at his friend.

Before anyone could say another word the Doom Dragon let a sea of some sort of fire-poisoned breath from its mouth aspiring to catch a prey in its trap.

* * *

They were united, working hard in the reconstruction of Vale. All the villagers were making their best effort. They didn't have a place to live, no, but at least they have a place to stay. Yes, Vault was like their new home, well, only until "New Vale" was finished, so everything was alright plus Vault's citizens were helping with the reconstruction. Men and women were working cooperatively to finish as soon as possible; also, children were helping though with small tasks.

After their arrival, the group of young girls and boys accompanied by the only old member who acted like a child with such themes as Alquimia, had settle and began helping on the reconstruction. Fears and worries were left behind; they had succeeded and deserved all the credit because it wasn't an easy task.

Now the entire save the world or everything will be lost thing was forgotten. Isaac was happy to be home at last with his mother, happy plus two thanks to the fact his father was alive. Felix and Jenna were together with their whole family; their parents have recovered very well. Garet never lost a family member (well, he only thought it for a couple of minutes after they returned).

As for the others members of the party; Sheba wanted to be by Felix side, so she asked permission to Faran to stay to help rebuild the town. Ivan decided to help, too. After that he would go visit master Hammet in Kalay, later he would go to Contingo to visit his sister Hamma. Piers was planning to return to Lemuria in order to let King Hidros get informed with all the pluses and minuses of the achieved mission. As for Mia, Mia wanted to see how things were coming along in Imil but her feelings were pulling her to stay in Vale for all you can call reconstruction. Besides her well-developed friendship bonds were telling her to stay by her friends' side, plus there was something else in her heart.

* * *

"There's no hope!" said Garet who were now highly frustrated.

"We have almost ran of power for the time being," Piers commented, calm was his personal friend. "I'm thinking we are going to……."

The incomplete statement was found very uncomfortable by his companions.

Unwilling to left everything they had fought for, Felix made his patented appearance always giving a speech he himself would be amused.

"I refuse to give up! Not now, not after I… we had made so many sacrifices. We have to fight for the future of Weyard, for ours families, for us… is, is not like that, Isaac?"

But Isaac was not listening. Isaac was like immersed in another dimension; his eyes blazing. Through them you could see desire, pure desire. He looked like he hated that Dragon with every ounce of his life. His eyes reflected the spirit of fighting. Then, suddenly, he launched against the Doom Dragon.

"Isaaaaaaaaaaac!" Mia called his name, but he didn't listened.

* * *

It had been almost a year; about eight months when the New Vale was almost complete. All the hope their journey took away from them was returning now. Flowers were blossoming, houses were being finished, Valeans were harvesting fruits of hope, seeds of passion and crops of friendship. Yes, though it sounds ridiculous, they were growing their harvest the best way to fill New Vale with tender beauty.

Love was growing, too. Something highly complicated it was too difficult to understand. A sensation of the world is falling apart!!!! A friend disguised as an enemy, an enemy who want you to suffer; laughing at your face.

Truth be told, love wasn't growing, it had grown; they never noticing. Talking about love alone could mean to focus only in something in particular; there were more, though. Friendship was very important along their entire little voyage. Now they were, how can you call it? Ah yes! Like a family.

Isaac developed strong bonds with his original crew. He sees a little brother in Ivan; he developed stronger bonds with Garet. They were best friends in the past and like brothers; now they're bond grew in way that one can't explain.

Isaac was brave. All of them saw (and still see) a leading figure in him. Without a doubt he earned Felix's respect. Always exhaling a air of justice; honesty emanates from his pores; his shoulders carrying great responsibly; his fists giving the fury of a strong-will hero; his mouth speaking the silently language of a quiet boy, though when he talks he lets escape smarts words from his mouth; his eyes caring and kind-hearted. Having said all this, how could you explain he was so weak when it comes to love?

A special girl caught his heart, though these feelings weren't very clear to him, yet.

"It ends here!!!" Isaac heard a voice exclaiming. Barely seen, a figure was standing a couple of meters away from him.

"Who's there? It's the end? what do…. Who are you!?" Isaac asked puzzled.

The sun wasn't shining; not now, not there. There were only shadows, shadows which foresaw what was to come.

_**

* * *

**_

_**There you a**__**re! Prologue and first are chapter up. I was thinking not to post it yet, well not until I had chapter two, but I was anxious, anxious to read comments like??? And this is??? But now seriously, I hope you like. Remember this is my first time writing fics, maybe I write pretty badly but I will improve. Well then review if you want (that means review) and see you.**_


	2. Sharing Times

_**Hi, there. I'm back with next chapter. First, I'd like to thank Rounin for reviewing, **__**for giving support and advice to this fic. Second, I have to let you all know this: this second chapter as the first contains "memories" from the battle atop Mars Lighthouse in between. As you noticed in first chap, in this story there will be times you will be reading about something, suddenly the develop of that part of the story will stop and you will jump to another part (they'll be separate, so you'll notice) which could be either something that happened in the past, something that's happening at the same time at a different location, a character description or insight info that will hint what's that character role, and so. Later you will resume reading the part that was left incomplete, this could be farther ahead (in another chapter), though. I wanted to let you know for you not getting confuse, but don't worry, as the story progresses this will be reduce due to the fact I want a storyline easy to understand. Third, enjoy and review if you like.**_

_**Ah, before I forge**__**t; the disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, because if I did, there would be a third game already. Well, this time I didn't forget as in first chapter; hope I don't get in legal problems.**_

* * *

The sun was shining fiercely but it wasn't hot, maybe because there was no sun, maybe because it didn't matter to him; he only wanted to escaped…………

**Chapter T****wo**

**Sharing Times**

It has been a year an three months after the risen of the Golden Sun. New Vale was completed now due to all the help they got. Vault, Kalay and Xian lent their hands to give life to the town. Those eight heroes that saved Weyard gave their all in the reconstruction, too; in special those who hail from it. They has been passing a couple of weeks expending time together before Sheba go back to Lalivero; before time comes push Piers to Lemuria; before Ivan starts making road to his sister; before Mia goes far away, far away to the land of ice. Yeah, it was hard, hard for all of them; hard to Felix, who wanted Sheba to stay though he didn't admit it. Hard for their friendship, hard for Isaac who didn't know it was so hard to let Mia go. So, not want to waste no time, they all lasted many hours in their "reunions."

"Hi, is Isaac home?" asked Garet grinning.

"Hello, Garet. Yes, Isaac's here. Come in and sit down; I'll call him," Isaac's father replied quickly.

"Alright, thanks." Garet replied as faster as Isaac's father.

Isaac was in his room lying on his bed, looking to the roof with a blank expression on his face which he washed away when he heard his father calling.

"Isaac, Garet is here"

"Coming," was his reply; he was the kind of person who with one word would say one million.

"Hello, Garet. I see you're busy already," Isaac went down the stairs only to find Garet with his mouth full of cookies.

"Ty dere, Ilaac." With a confused look, Isaac expressed calmly:

"And, you are saying? I think if you swallow first and speak later, it will be much better." Sitting next to Garet; "what are you doing here, in any case?"

Finishing his snack and this time talking clearly Garet said, "if you haven't forgotten, today we were supposed to meet at the river edge for our meeting."

"Oh, you're right. Isaac stop for a moment, then resume talking. "It's two more weeks before the others leave." Saying this comment sent a spark of sadness into his body.

"Only to weeks……." Garet appeared as he was analysing something, you didn't see this behaviour frequently in him, though.

"Ah…"Isaac made a reaction to his friend's comment, but couldn't find those right words to adorn the conversation.

"………….It seems like it was yesterday we went after Saturos and Menardy." Eyes focused on the ceiling, "later we met Ivan", he let escape a soft laugh; "later we went to Imil, there we met Mia;" his eyes now focusing on the blond adept, a wide grin appeared across his face. "Yeah, we are going to miss her; I know of somebody who will miss her the most." Suspecting about his best friend's comments, Isaac opened his mouth to talk but kept the words inside. Maybe he thought it didn't make any sense to talk about this; furthermore he was unsure what to say.

* * *

They were in the border of despair; now hope was a tiny period getting away in the horizon taking away all of their chances to win. The Doom Dragon standing……

"It ends here!!!" Isaac heard a voice exclaiming. A figure was standing a couple of meters away from him, barely seen.

"Who's there? It's the end? What do…? Who are you!?" asked Isaac. He was starting to lose control, something that didn't happened everyday. He could feel a strange sensation filling him. Could it be fear? Could it be rage? Could it be sorrow? Whatever it was that odd feeling, he couldn't tell what was really growing inside him.

"Show yourself," the figure didn't appear to be affected by Isaac's demand. The figure was covered in a dark cape which covered it entirely, from face to feet. To make thing creepy enough, the place seem to be an accurate replica of the Mars Lighthouse airy; covered in condensed fog of darkness which dissipated from time to time to let see they were on the before-mentioned place.

"Ha, ha, ha….." the caped-thing laughed, sending through Isaac's spine a bolt of fear, paralyzing him completely.

"Wha…what are you laughing at?" he managed to let words came from his mouth.

"Isaac." Isaac was chocked that this thing knew his name. Before he could say a word, the caped-thing spoke again.

"Isaac. Ha, ha, ha. Surprised by the fact I know your name. Yes, I can see into your mine; I know you more than you thing." Its voice reflected evilness.

"…..how it is…" Isaac was making his question, but got interrupted by the freak.

"It's the end Isaac; you can't do anything to stop it, so let me go out…… now!!!!"

Isaac was lost. What was this thing talking about? Isaac wouldn't managed by himself, so he dared to ask.

"What are you talking about? Why am I here? And more important, who are you?" more of a demand than a polite question. He didn't ask where he was, though; maybe something in him knew. Sure, they were atop Mars airy from what he could see, but where were his friends? And where was the Doom Dragon? Despite this would bring wonders to anyone, he never brought this into question.

"Your time is over…. Ha, ha, ha, ha……"

"Isaaaac!!!" Mia called once again, this time she was successful. Hearing her call, Isaac stopped his running towards the dragon. The dragon tried to gain the upper hand, launching a fire-breathed attack which Isaac barely dodged rolling to his right side.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He said to calm her. "What was all that? It was like I was here in the airy but not at the same time; an that caped…. Maybe it's the fatigue," he whispered so nobody could hear him.

"That was close," Felix said in a similar fashion than Isaac. "What were you trying to do? To do a reckless movement now is an attempt to suicide," Felix growled to Isaac.

"Are you all right, Isaac?" Ivan intervened more to stop any possible altercation than to secure Isaac was fine.

"Yes, I'm right;" he said rubbing his left arm which now had a scratch due to the fire attack from his foe. "You don't have to worry," he tried to remove any concern his friends could have about him. Not noticing the dragon was advancing to him now.

"Garet, Piers, let's move;" Ordered Felix wanting to confront the beast to give Isaac time to recover.

"Come now Isaac; let's treat that wound." Call Sheba who was by Mia's side.

"Here, let me heal you." Mia said; concern was clearly seen in her eyes.

"Sheba, we need you;" Jenna was asking for aid. "We re getting a hard time," pointing to Piers and Felix who where charging fiercely at the dragon; Garet was doing everything he could to freed himself from the beast grip.

Sheba went as faster as she could, leaving a worried Isaac getting his treatment from the blue-haired angel.

Motivated by the realisation they were alone now; Mia touched Isaac's ears with her words.

"That was very dangerous." Her voice, soft and caring. "Don't be so reckless; we can't afford to lose you." Her concern filled him with guilt.

"Sorry, I didn't want to worry any of you… Mia, I…" They were looking into each other eyes. Mia had already finished healing the little wound. A total peace surrounded the air around them; their inner feelings were getting out.

"Isaac, romantic moments will have to wait; come lend a hand." The moment was mess by Felix request, making Isaac let a growl inside him.

"Let finish this," was his only response while he was making his way there.

* * *

"There you are. We were waiting for ages. Where were you?" Jenna was giving them a reprimand; yes, she always was like this.

"Hey, we're only half an hour late; it's not like you put it. You're only making an exaggeration!!" Garet protested.

"Who do you thing you are talking to!?" Jenna fumed, grabbing Garet's ear.

"Ouch, ouch; I was making a comment, only." Garet said.

"Be quiet, you two." Felix said; no expression adorning his face. "This two would make anyone crazy," he thought.

"I apologize for being late," Isaac always made sure politeness was never left at home. "We would be here earlier is not for Garet and his huge appetite that wanted to eat everything in my house." Everyone started to laugh, except for Felix who only let a grin.

"Hey, I heard that!!" roared Garet who was getting strangled by Jenna. This caused the entire group aside from Jenna and Garet to laugh louder.

"They're hopeless;" one of the youngest, Ivan, said. "One could think they are a couple…"

"Don't ever say it;" he got interrupted by Jenna, who let go Garet of her grip, to give chase to the short blond adept.

"Wait Jenna, don't hurt Ivan," said Piers in a worried way. "You don't want to get in legal problems with the babies-protection society…"

"Hey, who are you calling a baby?" said Ivan from above a tree he climbed to escaped from Jenna.

"Besides," continued Piers; "Is not what he said totally true?" getting a killing look from Jenna he chose to close his mouth.

"Peace everybody, please;" Isaac broke into the battle of the titans in order to make some reason.

"Why don't you let them continue, I want to see who Jenna will hit first;" Sheba was excited about the dispute".

"No, Sheba; that will be bad," Mia did her first comment.

"Ah, you're not funny Mia," Sheba mumbled.

"Are we going to waste our left time together arguing and fighting between ourselves," Piers were now being serious. "Let's get serious everybody."

"At last, sense stroke one of you;" said Felix, who was waiting impatiently the end of arguing. This kind of things was senseless for him.

"Well, now that this little scene is over;" Isaac didn't see the point in his friends' childish games either. "What will we do today?"

* * *

It was almost over; it appeared to last an eternity, but finally it was drawing near. They had been through many things to be in that position now and they didn't want the chance to escape. Every one of them has done what they have to, now because of it, victory was a couple of steps in front of them. But they didn't want to ruin it, no; it would be a disaster, a great disaster. They were tired, tired beyond words; they refuse to stop now, though. Making great efforts, the odds were put to their services and with that, one head fell; later the second one, now remaining one. Having seen two of three heads fell filled them with hope. Facing the dragon with a head would bring the believing that it has become weaker and farther they thought so, until they saw the contrary effect. The dragon, which was "alone" now, became more enraged; doing dangerous attacks more frequently. Having lost their joy, they realized they'll have to act fast if they wanted to claim victory. They did so, leaving the creature with a couple of hits left to finish it off. Things weren't that easy, though. Now it resumed to this: Garet trying to catch his breath to recover from that last blow; Piers attending a injure Mia had; Ivan almost unconscious in the floor; Jenna trying to bring Ivan to his senses; Sheba couldn't move thanks to the effects the battle had given her. She wasn't badly injured, she only was over exhausted. Felix was grabbing his right arm; he was barely standing the pain. The Doom Dragon had caused him a severed injured when it bit his arm. What his companion was about to do worried him. Mia was receiving treatment from Piers, but she didn't care about that; she was worried Isaac could do something dangerous. All of them were aware; they were full of expectation. None of them could help him; none of them could stop him, either. Isaac was charging at the Doom Dragon; breathing heavily, he raced to the spot to slain the beast. Tension arose in the air; he could felt it, his blood rushing; his eyes blazing; his pulse accelerated; he thought he would explode into pieces. There, he jumped into the air high enough to reach the dragon's head; his friends' face said an expression of how he just did that? "That was marvellous," Garet could not manage to get rid of amusement. The Doom Dragon wasn't going to let Isaac hand the final blow that easy, no, no; the beast had other plans. Isaac held his Sol Blade above his head, in a similar Megiddo-release position descending at a great speed. At the same time the creature was raising its head at full speed attempting to crush its attacker with its teeth. The clash was coming; at this moment Isaac planned to swing the Sol Blade. He would have done it if it weren't by the voice that attacked his mine.

"Let me be free…" "Let me out" Isaac wasted time being in horrible shock, letting the almost beaten giant dragon won the upper hand. If he wouldn't have made a reaction, he would be death history now. Luckily, thanks to his reaction the beast didn't use its fangs on him. His defending reaction got Felix's disapproval, who thought landing with a knee in the beast face was an unorthodox reaction.

After the crash, Isaac landed heavily on the floor over his left side, letting a gasp of pain from his mouth; the dragon was busy trying to get rid from the pain Isaac had caused it.

"Now, let me go out;" a voice entered his mine causing Isaac to grow distracted. The dragon was advancing to a defenceless knelt Isaac who was paralyzed by the freaking echo. The beast now was in from of Isaac, smoke going out its nose; it prepared and let out a river of flames. Those flames knew Isaac was their prey, desiring to engulf him entirely and they would have done it, if not by Felix. The good Felix came running like crazy, grabbing the blond adept removing him from danger.

"Felix….thanks;" coming to his senses Isaac thanked his saviour. Felix looked at him in way you'd think he hates him.

"Your technique sure is five stars," Felix got to his feet and launched a repulsive look to the Doom Dragon.

"I…." Isaac grinned. "You know, if you want I could teach it to you."

"Another time maybe; now both of us got problems." Felix pointed to the incarnation of doom which seemed to be planning to do the same as before.

"Finish this now?" Isaac asked; determination in his eyes.

"I wondered when you were going to ask," Felix replied. Side to side they stood, looking at the advancing monster; they turn, looking at each other, they nodded.

"Are you ready, Isaac?" the question flew from Felix's mouth.

"You know the answer already," Isaac didn't waste time to respond.

Now turning to see the beast face to face, Felix called one of his Djinn named Meld to make a team attack. Responding to his master, the Djinn appeared in a flashing fashion covering the two. Feeling the power flowing inside them, they launched at their foe. They're speed was not decoded by the dragon, bringing terrible consequences to the giant reptile. Their swords clashed with the reptile as it shouted in pain, shout which meant the battle had finally end.

* * *

"Hey, I got one I got one," Garet repeated one hundred times bringing everybody to the brink of exasperation.

"Shut your mouth, Garet. I repeat it to you, we all know the joke you want to make."

"Yes, he has made the same joke over and over since I met him," Ivan said.

"How can you know that's the one he is going to make?" Piers wondered.

"We know that's the one he is going to make because that's the only one he knows." Ivan assured Piers.

"No, that's not the one I want to make," Garet was making his own lawyer role; "The joke you mentioned I made it yesterday."

"We know, Garet; that's why we are forbidding you to make that joke ever again," said Mia who knew very well the joke his red-haired friend wanted to make.

"But I'm telling you that is a new one," Garet appealed to the court.

"Are you serious?" you with a new joke in mine?" It sounded to Garet as though Sheba wanted to made fun of him.

"Arh…aren't you going to believe me; I want to make my joke before I forget it!" Garet was starting to get upset."

"Well, Garet; we will give you the opportunity. There, happy now?" Isaac tried to calm his friend.

"Ohhhhh yeah!!" Garet exclaimed happily. "You won't regret it."

"We hope so," Isaac sighed.

"This will be no good." Piers could felt it; "every time Garet makes a joke, he infuriates Jenna. Whether that happens the town will go wild;" that way Piers tried to say: don't do it or Jenna will hit you, again.

"Yes, I hope for your safety you don't come up with one of those little jokes of yours or that you always make since we were kids." Jenna warned him.

"Don't worry my fans, I won't let you down;" at his comment, everyone looked at Garet with your not funny-eyes.

"I warn you that if is a bad joke, a repeated one or some of your stupidities, you're dead," Felix made his point clear.

"Nobody will dye today. Just wait and you'll see," Garet touched the tip of his nose with his thumb; confidence aboard the big Garet Cruise.

"Well, why don't you start?" an impatient Sheba asked.

"Wait, wait. Don't rush the genius." Garet commenced to clear his throat making Sheba bit her nails.

"Cough, cough." Garet prepared his vocals.

"Are you really doing all this only to tell a joke;" Isaac maintained his calm, though he was getting tired like the others.

"Don't be so impatient my friend; I'll start when I get ready." They didn't want to believe he was doing this to bother them, but they were starting to do so.

"I'm going to kill him!!!! Roared a furious Felix who had grown tired of waiting for Garet and his almost for sure bad joke.

Quickly, Piers and Isaac grabbed Felix strongly before he could discharge his fury onto the red-haired adept. "Hey, hey; calm yourself my friend." Piers was one of the tallest and strongest (besides Garet) of the group, but was having problems to control Felix. Isaac wasn't doing well either; Felix almost made him fell down.

"Okay, okay;" Garet knew it wasn't a smart move to make Felix angry. "I'll start, so relax."

"Well, I'll calm myself. You may begin… did I say you may begin? Sorry, I meant, you better begin now or….relax, relax Felix." Felix sighed keeping his cool to Isaac's and Piers' relive.

"I thought for a moment there would be a tragedy." Piers sighed.

"So, did I." Isaac's relive could be seen in his face.

"Well, here I come." Garet then started. "Once upon a time, there was an old woman who was returning home from the village's market with her goods;" expectation grew stronger between the adepts. "Suddenly all the bags with the goods fell to the floor; to granny's relive there was a youngster who was passing by…" attention focused on the "joker." "Here comes the best part," he had faith in his joke. "She saw the boy and said: would you mine helping me out, sonny? And the boy replied: My last name is not Sunny, is Moony." Finishing his last word he burst into laugh; despite his enjoyment of the joke, his companions' faces were like: and, when are you going to say the joke? Not knowing Garet had already said it.

"Wasn't it a funny joke to you? Garet asked laughing madly.

"Wait, you mean that was the joke? Ivan spoke with scepticism. "I can't believe you!!"

"What? You mean it wasn't funny? That seemed to be an offence to him. "I don't see you laughing; why aren't you laughing like crazy on the floor?

"I told you, Garet!! If you made a bad joke you'd pay the price." Felix was now grabbing a torch; behind him a multitude stood with torches.

"What are you going to…. Ahhhhh," a scared Garet fled.

"Don't let him escape!!!" said Felix while he started to run after Garet who was a couple of kilometres ahead; the multitude went behind its leader.

"Where did all those people come from? Asked Piers.

"Better not ask;" said Ivan looking at the multitude which was a little point on the horizon.

"That Garet and his jokes," Jenna fumed.

"Hey, Jenna; why didn't you go after Mr. jokes, too? Mia knew she could get in problems with Jenna if she continued to tease her when she was in a bad mood.

"Why would I waste my time going after that dumb?" her voice accompanied with indignity.

"Due to your violent nature," Ivan responded in a scientific way; his arms crossed, his eyes closed and his head nodding like it had own life. Plus, he was wearing Kraden like glasses; though you may wonder where he got them from; even to him was unknown.

"You little…" Jenna chased Ivan all over the place hoping to catch the little blond, to chastise him.

"Jenna, leave Ivan in peace," Isaac didn't like violence; he would fight fiercely either to protect his friends or what he believe in, though.

"I would leave him, yeah, eating dust on the floor," Jenna growled.

"Heeeeeeelp," Ivan tried to get away from the monster that chased him.

A couple of minutes later, an alert Garet came back to the place looking in all directions to see if Felix was close. But all he saw was his friends talking.

"Hey, hey;" Garet whispered.

"What!? I can't hear you!!!." Jenna tone would cause a quake to occur.

"Ssssssh!" Garet put his hands on Jenna's mouth. "Felix will hear you; if he does he will come."

"And what's the matter? Sheba only wanted to tease her friend because she knew.

"If Felix comes I will be in problems; can't you simply understand? Garet explained.

"Sorry, but I'm in the air." Sheba pretended she didn't have a clue.

"Sheesh, Sheba; I thought you were smarter." Garet said her.

"Are you calling me an idiot!?" She took it personally. "You know, you aren't the right person to do that kind of comments!!!"

"Sssssh!! Garet grabbed Sheba's mouth, letting Jenna's.

"Don't shout," he said.

"Hey Garet wha…. Jenna got interrupted by Garet's screams of pain produced by Sheba's bite.

"Aaaaaooooooouch, oooooooouch" Garet cried aloud. "You bit me. You bit me," the Mars adept did a scene.

"Ha,ha,ha" Laughed Sheba. "You are a baby; you're crying because a girl gave you a little bite. Surely now you will run home to your mommy's side," Sheba made fun of Garet.

"Oh, come on Garet; it's only a bite. You're making a scene only for a bite." Isaac said

"Can't you see!? She bit me!!!! He shouted incredibly in a high tone.

"There you are!!!" Felix jumped from above a tree.

"Ahhhhhh!!!! I'm in problems," said Garet while he got behind Piers to seek refuge. "Help me buddy," he requested his fellow Mercury adept.

"Hey, don't get me involve into your mess;" Piers tried to step aside, but Garet didn't let him.

Felix was approaching slowly meanwhile Garet was behind his human shield (Piers) to get protection.

"I see you are happy at last," a familiar voice came to interrupt the only-for-friends meeting. Turning to see where the voice came from, they didn't found anyone. It was only until Sheba said at same time she pointed out to above of them when they saw the newcomer.

"The Wise One!!" their voices came into unison.

"Is good to see all the scars your quest had left you are almost fully healed now or am I wrong?" The Wise One scanned every one of them until it stopped to see directly into Isaac eyes. They all were surprised; they knew something was going to happen. Isaac could sense it; he could hear it, a voice he would recognized everywhere called him.

"Let me go out…………………………."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chap two is finished now. I know many of you are thinking: you were delayed doing a so small chap, but there's a reason and is that college is taking **__**time away from me; don't worry, though, because I'll try to update sooner next time and plus, the next chapter will be larger; the thing is that the first three chaps are like introductions; the story's develop will start from the end of chap three up ahead, plus I don't want to reveal much until chap three. Well, that's all for now; please review if you like, if not, review too. **_


	3. Broken Harmony

_**Hello, there. I'm back with next chapter. I need **__**to apologize for taking so long. My excuses are as follows: First, college!!! Yes, I was having a hard time there. Then, I got the exams; I thought I would become crazy. Second, I got distracted playing Zelda Twilight Princess, very distracted. Last but no less, this chapter underwent some changes. Primarily, that was because I wasn't totally happy with the develop of the story. So, I changed some parts until I got what you are going to read. Also, I added the part of the fighting (the part that underwent more changes), later I decided that adding only one part of it instead of the whole thing would be best. Well, that's it! Those are my excuses. And finally, for this not getting longer, enjoy and review if ya please. **_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Golden Sun. I if did_…….

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three **

_**Broken Harmony**_

The sun was shining fiercely but it wasn't hot, maybe because there was no sun, maybe it didn't matter to him; he wanted to escape……

The town's streets were kind of wide, crowded with people who would pay to waste their time looking to the goods they were selling on the stands. But he wasn't in the mood for silly merchants; in fact he wasn't in the mood since Mount Aleph sank. He wore a brown tunic that covered his entire body but hands and feet. His face was half-covered only letting sight of his nose and mouth. The mysterious man chose to move through one of the emptiest street; he didn't want to get across any merchant or peasant. His mind was focusing in only one thing: revenge. Many thoughts plagued his mind, pushing the hatred he had developed.

He went back into reality when the place he was looking for, appeared before his eyes. He hadn't noticed he had arrived to the easternmost part of the town; now the buildings, houses and silly merchants were left behind; the closest house was barely seen in the horizon.

He stopped to make a full inspection. He lifted the part of the cape that has been hiding his face to reveal his young eyes which he used to scan the strange building that stood in from of him. Resuming his pace, he approached to the door; looking from up to down, he opened it. The sight he got inside was not different from what he saw outside; the place seemed to be an old construction with decolorized-walls, columns that seemed they'll fall in any minute and dusty-floor, only to mention some characteristics. Yet the place was well-illuminated.

He saw people inside; they were like five, though. The fact that the place had so few visitors didn't surprise him. They seemed to be like monks; two of them were talking between themselves, the other two were like checking around the entire place, but he could not tell why they were doing that; the last one looked like he was reading a book, but he didn't pay attention to the book. Suddenly one of them saw him; having discovered they had a visitor, the man approached.

"Hello, how can I serve you sir?" The monk's politeness didn't draw a smile on his face.

"Hello, sorry if I bother you, but…" he was a polite man by himself. "…I'm a foreigner, I arrived a couple of days ago. I came to this village looking for the town's priest."

"Oh, I see. You know, you'll have to go the new temple. The thing is that this is the old one. Don't worry I'll guide you there," the monk responded.

"You see, the thing is that I went there already. There, they told me that I'll find him here;" the mysterious man said.

"Are you sure?" the rest of the monks had got aware that they had a visitor by the time the two were speaking. "This has to be a mistake because the priest is in there," he continued.

"I'm sure there is no mistake," the man assured him.

Having overheard a little of the conversation, one of the other monks came to see what was happening; "hello, what's the matter sir?"

"I looking for the priest of your town," he expressed a little uncomfortable.

"I told him this isn't the right place; he is in the new town's temple." The monk that attended the stranger first said.

"Yes, my friend is right;" the new monk said.

"I told you I was there and a monk told me that I'll find him here. His name is Richard." The mention of the name brought a mountain of surprise to both monks.

"H…h…how do you….." one of the two barely spoke.

The other interrupted before his friend continued talking. "Oh, yes. I understand now. You'll see sir; the person you are looking for was the priest of this town a long time ago, but later he named a successor and went away. Up to these days nobody knows where he went or where he is…."

"…You say he isn't in the town anymore…" the mysterious man knew they were lying. I will then explore the installation, may I?" he started to advance.

"Sorry, sir!!" They quickly step in front of him to close his path, "you aren't allowed to go further; please turn back and go," one of the monks said. The remaining three decided to join the party.

"Please, I don't have the time for games; I have been polite to you, but I can also be impolite; so move," he warned them.

"What's happening here?" a voice was heard.

"Ahhh!! Sir, we….. It's this strange man, he is trying to break further into the temple; we can't permit that," one of them said.

An old looking man appeared from one of the doors of the temple. He wore robes of that a priest; in fact, by the looks he appeared to be a very important priest. His hair was white due to the past of time. His eyes were brown and no beard adorned his face. Though he was old; his posture indicated he had too much vitality in his body, yet.

"Who are you?" the stranger who wore a cape asked.

"I'm the person you are looking for; I'm Richard," was his response.

"Richard… then you lied to me," the foreigner said calmly while looking at the monks.

"I knew you'd come," the man as the monks were stunned by Richard's comment.

"You knew… how?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry if my apprentices bothered you, but they only want my safety," he stated. "Leave us alone," he ordered his apprentices.

"But, sir…." One of them started to reply, but got interrupted by his master.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," the man known as Richard said. Immediately the monks left them alone. "Now, I won't waste words or pretend I don't know why you are here," he told the man.

"Not a problem at all. I prefer sincerity best." He was surprised that this Richard person knew about him, but he was the kind of person who wouldn't demonstrate it.

"First, I believe a proper introduction have to be make; I'm Richard as I said before," he said; his eyes looking at those of the stranger.

"Well, is impressive that you knew about me; sure, if you really knew," he stated.

Richard let a soft laugh escaped from his mouth. "You really are the kind…." He paused, later changed the subject; "I think I haven't heard your name, have I?"

"I though you didn't need it; after all, you knew about me. Wasn't that what you told me?" he said in a tone with drops of arrogance.

"Is not like I must hear it from you; is that I thought it would do things more politely if you said it," Richard said.

"Knowing the reason why I am here, I don't understand for which purposes you do this. But I will play alone if that makes you happy," he said in the same way as before, in arrogance. "My name is Alex."

With a small smile across his face Richard said, "see; it was not so difficult. It is a pleasure to know your name; from yourself, sure."

"………….."

"Now, to business." Richard's tone sounded serious. "I did know your name is Alex, I only wanted to test if what they say that you are too centred in what you want was true. Now, I know they are right." This comment brought a flick of curiosity in Alex, but he avoided saying any words to avoid interruptions. "But what is more important, I knew of your arrival and why you would come. I know where you are from, I know what you are like and I know what you did. Furthermore, I know the consequences of your actions. Yes, Alex. I know almost all about you."

All of Richard's statements made Alex got the sensation someone had been watching him since he got born. "What do you mean?"

"You know, Alex; your dreams and desires for power. You involved many people to get what you desired not mattering the feelings or destinies of others. And what happened after the plan seemed to have success? You tried to unfold your newly-acquired powers upon Vale, but to your dismay, the Wise One appeared and confronted you revealing you that he had stopped you long ago, the day when you stole the Elemental Stars. He cast some of the power you wanted into the Mars Star shipping it to Isaac, the young the Wise chose to be your nemesis."

"You are well-informed about me, aren't you?" the little summary Richard gave Alex retelling the events didn't appear to have affected him at all.

"Now you are here to ask me about the Shrines of the Sun." Richard calmness was well-known among his comrades. "Due to the fact you aren't the full possessor of the Golden Power, you are looking for a way of getting the part Isaac possesses for you getting pay back on the Wise and Isaac and at last obtain what you wanted.

"You are right. I hoped you would contribute with my personal quest, if don't mind." Alex statement didn't hide the fact that if Richard weren't to help him, he would have to persuade him.

"The interesting of this is that you survived Mount Aleph's perish; later you come here to ask someone like me to help you get control of the greatest power on earth and with that, see the world fall to you," Richard said.

"You would do me a great favour," Alex said with a small grin.

"It would be useless to ask where you found out about the existence of the shrines or about me, because I already know," Richard said while he looked at the roof of the temple.

"Yes. It is always very special to talk to someone like you, but as you already must know, I don't have too much time, so I recommend you to speak now." Alex was the kind of person who didn't like to waste time.

"Sorry, lending a hand to a person like you is not my policy," Richard stated in a calm voice.

"So, the answer is no? I plead you to reconsider my petition." Alex expressed peacefully.

"You'll see, you are a treat for humankind. I can't permit this world to be put in danger," the righteous Richard said.

"Are you not a priest? A priest's task is to aid people, is not it?" Alex asked with calm.

"I agree with you, but is good people we have to aid not people like you;" Richard said firmly.

"I see. I'll have to persuade you another way;" Alex's statement didn't give a good feeling to the priest. "I think I'll have to play a little with the village and its population." Alex turned to face the exit.

"Wait, what will you do? Don't ever think so!" Richard seemed to understand what Alex was about to do. "Don't dare. I don't believe you are capable of…"

"Oh, yes. You better believe it. As you were saying, I made a plan that I achieved using others. I hungered for power. When I thought I had obtained the power, I planned to unfold it upon Vale, so you better believe I'm capable of grinding this village and its useless people if I want to. I only think in myself." Alex gave a speech without losing his cool. "Now if you don't mine, I have a village to get in charge of."

"Stop it!! I won't allow you…"

"Ha, ha." Alex let a weak laugh full of arrogance. "And you think you could face me; a man who possesses great power beyond your understanding. Please, be realistic."

"I won't let you harm innocent people; I'll stop you myself…."

Alex turned to face the monk and with his trademark arrogance face he said, "I will destroy the village, so don't put me to the test."

"You, monster!!" Richard said, "I won't let…."

"Talk all you want; that won't change the reality and that reality is that your village will be destroyed, its people will perish and you will do nothing to stop it," at his last words Alex made an evil grin.

Richard trembled at Alex's grin.

"What sort of a priest you are," Alex began, "Would you leave the children of the village die only for not giving me a hand?" Alex tried to play with his mind.

"What!?" he appeared to be offended by Alex's statements.

"Admit it, you prefer to see your people die rather than to lend me a hand with my little problem; what a shame." Alex face turned serious.

"I can't permit someone like you get to the shrines; if you happen to discover the true power of alchemy, the world will be put in a greater danger than it already is," Richard said.

"I see you would not cooperate with your host even if I menace you. Fine then; I'll have to relay in another method." Alex's face turned in a cold expression; then, he closed his fits.

"What are y…." Richard began, but Alex glowing stopped him. Alex started to glow a blue light around him; his hair was dancing with the suddenly current of air. Richard let the fright invaded him, but it was reasonable; anyone would be terrified by this freaking sight. The air carried an unpleasant feeling, an odd sensation that felt like the air was heavy. Alex's eyes gazed the man without compassion; all of a sudden they flashed making Richard felt backwards with an expression of terror.

As fast as it began, it ended. Alex returned to normal and the air lost its heavy constitution leaving the priest relived to breath normally again.

With a satisfaction look in his face Alex said to the priest, "finally, I have what I wanted, so now undo that like-mad face because is making me very uncomfortable." If Alex was trying to find the funny side of what happened, he was doing it the wrong way.

"…" Richard was speechless.

"Come now, you don't have to keep that face; I have gotten what I wanted, so you aren't of any use now." If Alex had achieved something, it was letting the priest more confused than before.

"Wha…what are you talking about!?" the old priest asked sweating.

Alex turned back in search for the exit. When he started to make his way to the exit, he heard sounds came from Richard's mouth.

"Wait, wait!" Richard made what he could to get to his feet, "what were you talking about? Why are you going away like that? Didn't you want to know where the shrines are? What did you just did moments ago?" he built many question (for Alex's mood) in just seconds.

Stopping and guiding his sight from above his shoulder, Alex tried to give him a response as quickly as he pronounced the questions. "I'm making my way because I know where to find the shrines. Moments ago you witnessed the powers I have acquired; I used them to seek at your mine. That's why I don't need you anymore. Besides, I'm sick of being here." Richard's facial characteristics told Alex he was in disbelieve, though that didn't mattered to the hunger-for-power adept.

"You…did you really read my mine?" asked Richard.

Alex made a self satisfaction grin; then, he turned his face towards the exit with intention of leaving. "Farewell. Maybe we may meet again. And don't worry; I won't do a thing to the village or its people." That echoed into Richard's head.

"…Alex…" was all Richard could manage to say.

Reaching the door, Alex stopped. Looking from above his shoulders again, "you knew about my arrival and all about me because the Wise One told you, or am I wrong?"

Richard was left mute by the question.

"I knew," Alex said; Richard's silence spoke for him. Without saying another word he ventured to the exit, this time unwilling for more interruptions.

Richard stood there like a statue; it wasn't until five minutes had passed after Alex departure that Richard recovered. Outside, Alex was a tiny figure that faded away in the distance. Richard then closed his eyes and sighted, "is done, Wise One."

* * *

Everything was silently; a total quietness surrounded the environment. At one side in the sky the sun flashed a weak light; at the other side the Sun shined its light with a tremendous intensity, big enough to pulverize the earth. The Sun's light was not like that of the sun, it was like a magic light that was giving life to the world. Sure, maybe because it was the Golden Sun that has been shining atop of what once was called Mount Aleph. The view would have been perfect if not for a third round like object in the sky, not so high like the others two, though. It was difficult to look at the others two with something like it disturbing the view. The third round object looked like it was judging all things with its big eye. 

"Wise One!!" the eight said in unison. The moment of silence that accompanied later was an uncomfortable one.

"Wise One!" finally the silence was broken; it was Felix doing.

"You!!! What the hell are you doing here!? You owe us too many answers and we want them now!!!" Garet waited to long to open his mouth.

Looking at Garet like he was mad, Ivan began his statement, "Ah…Wise…sorry. He, is the shock… forgive him."

"Why are you acting like an idiot Ivan?" always Jenna and her BIG MOUTH. "Now you, mister; I think we need an explanation from you and I want it now."

"Please Jenna, behave yourself." Piers always procured that his friends behaved well, even in front of an adversary.

"What!?" she always made things bigger than they were. "You are telling me that I have to behave with this, this, this THING; even knowing what he did to us."

"Jenna, I thing you're making…"

"Don't ever say it!!" Jenna interrupted Sheba.

"Peace, please." Piers attempts were in vain.

"Shut up everybody!!" Felix exclaimed to make order. At Felix polite request everybody closed their mouth. Garet was going to open his mouth (he even was raising his index finger to look more intelligent) but was freeze by Felix, leaving his mouth open and his finger raised.

"All of you are acting like brainless fools." Yes, it sounded cruel, but if Felix says it, don't argue about it. "Wise one," he said in a bitter voice. The Wise looked at him with respect. Yes, who doesn't respect Felix?

Looking at the Wise with disgust, he continued, "you'll have to forgive my partners. I would like to request a couple of answers; answers which you had had to give us that day."

"The thing is…what can I say? We have too many questions that I don't know where to start." Sheba stated.

"Why did you do what you did to us?" Mia asked.

Isaac got lost inside his mine when the Wise appeared. The darkness which appeared to drive away some time ago seemed to return to hunt for Isaac.

"**Let me be free…"** it echoed in his brain. "Won't you ever let me out of here? I'm tired of this prison; better let me go outside if you know what's better for you…" Isaac was fortunate that the Wise saved him making its first comment since it arrived at the spot. The voice of the floating rock seemed to make the internal dark voice inside Isaac retrieve.

"I know you are disgusted for what happened. Also, I know you have many questions to be answered; that I left many wounds that if they are healing is thanks to the friendship and support you have given to each other; they will hurt from a long time, though." Felix thought the Wise was being very dramatic. "You feel I'm a monster; you believe I don't have feelings; you believe I plotted against you; the truth is…"

"What's the truth!?" Garet dared to speak again though the danger (Felix) was still present.

"The truth… you will someday find it, but this is no time to speak about the events from one year ago; there are more important matters at hand right now. I have come to ask a favour from you." They were surprised of this declaration.

"A favour? A favour!! You must be joking. After what you did, you wait us to make a favour for you." Jenna again.

"Jenna, please. Leave the Wise One to continue." Since the Wise had appeared, Isaac hadn't said a word until now.

"But Wise One…" The Wise didn't give Mia the opportunity to finish.

"I will answer all the questions you want when the time comes, but now as I said there are more important things into account and they are treats that menace the world you live in." The Wise avoid to look at Mia directly as it gave his explanation. "Thanks to this you have to rise once again in order to prevent the world you had fought for get destructed."

"What!?" Sheba looked surprised. "The world is in danger? What is treating it? And why are you asking us to do something?"

"Yeah!!!" Garet chose to speak again. "Why are you asking us about this matter when you did what you did!?"

"You'll never understand if you keep asking questions." It was getting difficult for the Wise to hit the point he wanted to. "If you keep asking about what happened a year ago and mix that subject with these one, you'll never understand and we will be here eternally. So, please; I beg you, do not interrupt me and let me finish."

"Ok. We'll let you talk Wise One." Many worries from when he heard the voice were attacking Isaac, but he knew that this wasn't the time for those kinds of worries.

Felix gave a nod of approbation to his fellow adept and then he gave one of disapproval to Garet and Jenna which immediately they understood.

"That's good. Then, I'll start from the beginning. I warn you that what I'm going to tell you is not related to the events atop Mars Lighthouse; it is related in some ways, but is a new matter." The adepts nodded. "I am sure enough that I told you about Alex's plans atop the last lighthouse; I am also sure that you haven't heard a word from him since that day…"

"Yes, you are right. When we returned home from the journey and found our relatives to be alive, we received a message from Master Hamma saying that we didn't need to worry about the world now; she said that we needed to rebuild Vale. We wanted to know about the new released Alchemy; about if Alex and if he had obtained what he desired, but…" Felix said looking at Isaac.

"That's right. She even dictated that Ivan shouldn't go back to Contingo; why?" Piers looked at Ivan who seemed disappointed to remember that.

"We were told not to worry for Alex, but she didn't tell us what happened with him regardless he was involved with something so delicate like all what happened…" sorrow filled Mia's voice; without a doubt that name still caused some effects on her.

"I know…It was at my proper request that she did so," the Wise said.

Jenna opened her mouth, but got a disapproving movement of the head from her brother, so she stayed shut.

"Let's continue. What you must know is that Alex laid his hands upon the power…" the adepts were surprised though they had imagining this before. I had an encounter with him atop the now sank Mount Aleph; there Alex tried to unfold his newly acquired power to prove it; he attempted to do it upon Vale…" they were astonished by the Wise revelation.

"Whaaat!?" Garet startled everyone.

"But, I stopped him. Then we clashed atop the Mount with Alex losing; then, he sank with Mount Aleph into the earth…"

"Alex is dead!?" Sheba couldn't believe it.

"…Alex, dead…" Felix apparently was having a hard time believing it.

"Are you sure Wise One that Alex is dead?" Piers didn't know the fellow very well, but something in him was making him doubt.

Though it hadn't been said directly by the Wise One itself, the facts pointing Alex's death filled Mia with sorrow. It was true that Alex had made terrible things, but he was the last of his clam alongside her, plus she couldn't avoid the memories from her past which plagued her mind; memories that brought wetness in her eyes.

"Mia, are you all right?" Sheba thought Mia was going to cry. "You seem like if you are going to…"

"I, I'm fine Sheba; do not worry about me," she said resisting the tears that wanted to come out.

"Alex wouldn't be stop by such little things. He is alive," the Wise revealed them.

"Whaaat!?" Ivan, Jenna and Garet exclaimed at the same time.

"He's alive? I knew he couldn't dye so easily," Felix said in a low voice.

"Is he really alive?" Isaac wasn't talking much this day. Though he wasn't the type of talking without limits, he enjoyed his friends' company in which he felt more confidence, meaning he was more talkative with them. But he was unease this time; he felt something was not right or it was not going to be right. He felt a burden inside him.

"Are you telling us the truth about Alex?" Mia showed herself impatient of knowing about Alex. "Is he really alive?" she said with notorious anxiousness.

"Yes, he survived and he is looking for the remai…for more power…" the Wise said.

"More power? What more power he could want? He possesses the power of Alchemy, doesn't he?" Ivan questioned the Wise.

"It is true the Alchemy is a great power beyond human understanding. Far it is more true the real power of it wasn't seal completely in the lighthouses." The Wise have been delivering them shock after shock.

"What!? What is that suppose to mean?" Piers asked.

"The reality is that long time ago when Alchemy was sealed; it only wasn't in the four elemental lighthouses. All the secrets and facts related to this power were took and sealed far away from Mount Aleph to avoid if one day something like this were to happen, all the power weren't to be unleashed," the Wise explained.

"Wow, is incredible!" Ivan was excited.

"There were shrines built for this purpose; the principal one was built in Hesperia…"

"Hesperia?" Isaac was as impressed as much as his companions.

"Yes, I believe you had been there." He believed or he knew? He played the fool.

"Yes, we had." Felix response was short.

"There, the ancients built a shrine which possesses almost all the major secrets about Alchemy; the true meanings of Alchemy to be right," the Wise revealed.

"The true meanings of Alchemy?" Sheba wondered. "What is the meaning of that?"

"As I told you; long ago, Alchemy was sealed but not completely in Mount Aleph; in order to secure the power, they sealed the true form of the power in the shrines that were built also as the secrets to truly understand this power. So, five shrines were built across Weyard. The shrine located in Hesperia gained the title of The Golden Palace because it's the principal one." the Wise shared its amazing story with the adepts.

"The Golden Palace?" Ivan wondered with enthusiasm.

"But what about all the power Alex has gained? All of us saw the effects of the unleashing of Alchemy and you are saying that what we saw was not the true power." Piers couldn't believe it.

"Piers is right. How can you expect us to believe that? We saw…" Ivan didn't finish his statement due to the Wise interruption.

"The "power" you say is only a mirror. As you said, they only were effects; that wouldn't compare to the real power if is unleashed," the Wise said. "And real power is what Alex seeks…"

"So, going straight to the point; you want us to close Alex path." Isaac, the Mr. not much-talking-today said.

"…Huh, you are quite focused; you go straight to the point, Isaac. Yes. I want you, the heroes who restored Alchemy to the world, to fulfil this task," The Wise said.

"But…" Mia had too many questions about Alex, too many worries.

"Will you accept this quest?" the Wise interrupted Mia.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Garet, "why do we have to do this?"

"Garet??" the Mars adept reaction surprised Isaac.

"I mean, we just saved the world; we just finished rebuilding Vale. Why do we have to do this!? To leave in another journey putting our lives in danger, leaving behind our families, why??"

"Because Alex must be stopped now; he mustn't be permitted to lay hands on the real power. He, who fooled you and used you to his ends, needs to be stopped or would you leave him to live to his desires? If not stopped the world would be in real danger; all what you did would be for nothing. Do you think for any means that Alex wants the power for good?" the Wise just knew how to motivate.

"…Isaac, what to do?" Felix looked at Isaac looking for help into making a decision.

**After that day…**

"We need to make preparations. We need a map, provisions, equipment...Ivan and Sheba, you two must go to the Villages' Market to buy stocks. Garet, you are in charge of the map, I believe your grandfather has one. Piers, ready the ship as soon as possible. Isaac and I are to talk with Kraden and the Wise for last time and, and Mia is to look up for Jenna, I don't know where the heck she is." Felix commanded as in an urge.

"Right," said Sheba, "now we go Ivan."

"Yep, I'll look for grandpa right away," Garet said, quickly setting off.

"As you order captain," said Piers as Felix gave him a killing look.

"Okay," said Mia.

"That leaves you and I, Isaac." But Isaac was occupied looking Mia go as to lend attention to Felix. "Hey… this way! oh, whatever." Then, Felix set off.

"Uh, did you say somethi..." but Felix was farther ahead.

**At Kraden's house…**

They didn't bother knocking the door as they knew the meeting was being held inside. The door opened to reveal a floating rock in the house facing an old looking man sitting by an old wooden table looking with fascination at the rock. With that, they knew that Kraden was given the news by the Wise.

Kraden's excitement was driven away with the realisation that someone got into the house.

"Oh, guys. Are you here so soon? The wise has told me that you were to come by. The Wise has told me everything about your quest, too. Wow, I never expected this to happen. Who would have deceived it? Alchemy true secrets far away Mount Aleph, wow!!

"Ok, ok. Kraden, now calm yourself," said Felix. For him it was unbelievable how the old man was always so enthusiastic with the theme of Alchemy.

"You are in high spirits, don't you Kraden?" Kraden's fascination was a custom to Isaac.

"How can you be so cold that these revelations don't make you jump in excitement?" asked Kraden. Turning now into a serious face, "is incredible all we had been through and yet… and yet we never realized we went after something far beyond our understanding."

"Kraden?" Isaac looked at Kraden searching for comprehension.

"Despite we thought we had reached a high point of understanding when we progressed in the journey, what I just heard from the Wise One shows me that we weren't nearly an inch close to the true," Kraden said while he focused his gaze onto the floor.

"…" Felix seemed to be looking for comprehension, too.

"That fact," continued Kraden, "that fact, though, makes me excited. It also chills me. What are we supposed to do? I mean, we went and unleashed Alchemy upon the world without knowing the real secrets of this power and then, now we discover that we didn't know really about the minimum of the details…"

Isaac and Felix looked at each other; they were starting to catch what Kraden was referring to.

"I mean, you saw what we went through, not to mention which were the effects when Alchemy was unleashed and that wasn't the real power!? I don't want to see then what the whole power would unfold. Not to mention that I wouldn't like to see Alex or some other hungry-for-power lad with it. Boys, we need to do what the Wise told you to do." Finishing his talking Kraden went to look for something or they thought so, because he started searching intensely through the entire house.

"Stop your train old man," Felix started, "you better come here because we have some talking to do."

"We need to be answered some doubts we kept," Isaac looked at the rock floating in the room, "we would like to know if not a problem…" Felix looked at Isaac the same way he always looks at Garet when the last do some foolishness, so he interrupted Isaac.

"We would like? Are you serious? Let me handled this. You'll see, we want to be told all the details about this story now."

"Besides, I think Kraden needs to explain better what he was referring to," Isaac said.

"Details?" the Wise pretended not having a clue of what Felix was saying.

"What was I referring to?" Kraden mumble. "I do believe you mean what I said about Alchemy," Kraden looked at them. Isaac let a nod of the head indicating him to continue. "Oh, I though you already knew. If that not the case I will tell you then. As the Wise told me, the real secrets of Alchemy are sealed away in five different shrines across Weyard, thus meaning what we unleashed it's only a portion of the Alchemy; four drops to be correct."

"Four drops?" Isaac kept attention to Kraden.

"Yes. The Wise One told me that long ago when Alchemy was sealed, those who sealed it chose to do it in those shrines and to extract four drops and kept them in the lighthouses." Kraden's explanation seemed not enough for the adepts.

"But… what are exactly those drops you are mentioning?" Felix was quite shocked by the revelations, but you know Felix was a professional in hiding it.

"The drops I'm referring to are nothing more than relatively little portions of the Alchemy, which size is like that of a nail," Kraden explained.

"Is that true?" Isaac couldn't believe it.

"I suppose if those drops contained great power, the entire power sure is an even greater one," Felix said.

"You are right Felix," Kraden agreed with the young man, "the drops' power is not so greater than the whole power, but you better believe it a terrific power. Now try to guess what someone like Alex would do with no four drops but the entire power. Now that you know that real power is what Alex is seeking, would we leave him to reach it?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the Wise asked them, "you don't have to do it."

"We took a decision already and you know it. We will do it," was Isaac's response.

"I'm with Isaac," Felix said while his arms remained crossed across his chest; his eyes blazed with determination.

"Well then, if there's no more to say, let me tell you that it would be better if you get going as soon as possible." the Wise had the idea that staying around any longer would be wasting valuable time and they didn't have much considering that Alex was their target.

"Yes. We'll set off very soon. Now if you don't mind, Isaac and I must leave in order to finish preparations," Felix said and then he turned to the door.

"See you later," Isaac said goodbye receiving a nod from Kraden and a look of approbation from the Wise.

And so they went off.

**Outside…**

It was a peaceful morning, the environment showed many villagers roaming the streets. It was so obvious; they were starting their daily activities. Everything was so calm, everybody seemed so happy and then again they would have to ruin theirs to ensure the entire world happiness. They soon would have to leave in a journey to far away territories, again. Sure, their parents weren't so happy with the news, but the fact that their babies would be heroes once again seemed to wonder them in some way or another. Nevertheless, that wasn't a matter of concern for Felix, who apparently had others worries in mine.

"You noticed, right?" asked Felix to the young man who was walking at his right side. "I could see it…"

"Felix… you are talking about how Kraden looked like he knew something we didn't…" Isaac stopped and looked at Felix who also stopped but didn't give the look back.

"That's right. So you saw it," Felix said without turning to look at Isaac. "Kraden… all of that, what Kraden said about the drops; how Kraden spoke, such fascination. Isaac, I strongly believe that the Wise One is hiding something from us." Isaac was waiting those words from Felix's mouth.

"That is what you think? Do you truly believe the Wise is hiding something?" Isaac asked his companion.

"You know, I'll never understand how you could accept this quest," Felix said now turning to look at his friend. "That memory comes to my mind and I want to strangle you. To leave in a new quest, leaving my home, my family; you are despicable." Instantly, they both went to laugh madly; when they calmed themselves more or less, Isaac resumed his talking.

"It was yesterday and so quickly we prepared almost everything and now we are so close of going away… again," Isaac's smile banished completely while he pronounced the last word.

Felix smile banished too. After having wasted some time in silence, Felix grinned, "let's go back to finish preparations." Then, the two friends resumed their pace to the village.

**At the house…**

"Hey everybody, how ya?" nobody turned to see the newcomer since they new by his way of expression that it was Garet.

"Hello son," responded his father.

"How are you honey?" his mother always cared for his baby.

"How doing, spike-head?" Garet and his little brother kept the same kind of talking between them; using nicks like spike-head.

"I'm fi," Garet gave back while he sent his eyes to see if his grandpa was sitting in the chair he always did.

"Garet, how many times I have to tell you to speak words completely?" Garet's mother reprimanded him.

"Mom, this isn't the time for that. Have you seen grandpa?"

Garet's mother flinched by Garet's response, but she responded, "your grandfather? I haven't seen him in a while…"

"He is with your sister and grandmother; they were to the town's market," Garet's father said without moving his gaze from the papers he got at the table.

"Hey dad, thanks," Garet then leave like a flash leaving his mother in unease.

"Why do you think he is looking for his grandfather?" asked his mother in worries.

"Maybe for something related to their new journey," said his father ever without moving his eyes from the papers.

**At the Market…**

People stared at the guy running like he was in the Olympics in strangeness. Sure, they thought the guy was crazy, but he didn't cared. Passing by the strange-looking in the face people he reached the market's entrance; there, what he saw let him dizzy, the market was completely crowded. The market wasn't that big like Tolby's, but it was a fairly-big place with many places to buy or to do window shopping. Shaking that feeling from him, Garet headed to the market to start looking for his grandpa and sister.

"Where could they be?" Garet said to himself while he made his way through the main street, looking to all sides in search of the missing grandpa. He wasn't running anymore, instead he reduce his larger footsteps with smaller ones; walking steps to be more specific. He was looking to all sides, to the right, to the left, including down and up.

There were too many people for a town like Vale. In the past it wasn't a custom to see many people considering Vale wasn't open everyday to outsiders, but now after the reconstruction, valeans witnessed that there were too many kind people in the world; now they have opened their doors to the foreigners. Now, is very common for everybody to see the streets so crowded with people from both Vale and the outside.

"Oh man, I'll never find the grandpa here," said Garet in an inaudible low voice, "since when this town has albeit too many people?"

Garet continued his quest to find his grandpa looking at the multitude drawing attention to all the faces, but in his focus he missed the figured that crossed paths with him making the two burst into each other. Is not necessary to say they collapsed immediately.

"Ouchchch!!!" Garet to the floor.

"Ohhhhhhh!!!" strange figure to the floor.

The young man mentioned before as the figure made a reaction first, raising his eyes to see Garet. The Mars adept raised his gaze, too, but he did it after he shook his head to get rid from the many stars that danced around his head.

"Oh, excuse me. Sorry… I am so sorry!" the strange guy made his way up then he sent one hand for Garet's. As if they were talking a mute language, Garet understood quickly raising one hand to the strange guy who helped him on his feet.

"Sorry. I beg your forgiveness of my stupidity," the guy apologized again, "it was my fault, I…."

"Hey, hey!" Garet said amusing the guy, "I don't need more apologies; you said you were sorry and that's enough for me. More to say, it is my fault, too. So don't expect to get all the credit yourself," Garet let a grin and extended his right hand.

The young man seemed to understand, so he shook Garet's hand.

"My name is Garet."

"Mine is Alucard," the stranger said.

Garet noticed for the first time since they collapsed into one another that the new presented guy, Alucard, was young, more or less as the same age as him or at least as Felix. In fact this lad had his hair in a ponytail as Felix, about the same length, but the difference stayed in that his was blue, a dark blue. His eyes told Garet that he was a kind and good person or at least this was what Garet saw in his blue-crystal eyes. Well, one way or another, Garet didn't know much about personalities.

Returning into the character's description; Garet soon realized this fellow wasn't from the surroundings, because he haven't ever seen him in Vale before (all the valeans knew each other, they were a close community (ahhhhh, how cute!!!!). And his ropes were different from those of Vale; they were different from the nearby villages even. Making a more detailed inspection in his clothing, Garet noted he wore a long sleeve shirt with a pair of gloves and pants which looked they were made of some sort of fine material. His feet wore a pair of boots. Also, there was a long cape. Garet didn't paid attention to the fact that his pants and shirt were blue like his hair, but a lot lighter; while his boots, gloves and cape were white, almost transparent.

"Something amiss," asked Alucard to Garet who stared at him without saying a word.

"Oh, oh, nothing. Is that you… you aren't from this parts, are you?" Garet asked.

"Yes, your right. I am from a village located in Atteka called Helenia," Alucard said.

"Ohhhh!" Garet exclaimed.

"I am in Angara for business," said Alucard.

"I had never been to Helenia…" you could see Garet wondering into the sky, maybe imagining how Helenia could be.

"Is such a great and marvellous place without mention that it is one of the most beautiful places on Weyard," Alucard's eyes brimmed as he said that.

"Hey, and does your town has good food?" asked Garet with anticipation.

"Yes, indeed. I mean, yes. We have spectacular food," said Alucard grinning.

"Ohh, is that true?" Garet eyes glowed like they were gold.

"Yes, my good friend. I won't lye to you; though we met recently you can trust me. We have an outstanding menu that will send you high into the sky. But there is not only food; you must see the landscapes, the tourists' places, the festivities…"

"And is there food? I mean good food? In the tourists' places?" asked Garet who apparently didn't do more than ask about food.

"Yes, my honourable friend. Plus when there is some kind of royal event, the royalty invites the entire kingdom. When they make this kind of fests, they… how can I say? They throw the entire house through the window. You my honourable friend must see it for believing." Garet was about to open his mouth again but was cut off. "And yes, they have very good food." With that Garet closed his mouth and smiled.

Alucard then turned serious, "Sorry if I change the subject, but I am looking for someone; I missed that person and now I can't find her. Have you seen by any change a blue-haired girl wearing white robes past by here, haven't you?"

"A blue-haired girl wearing white robes? No I haven't seen any." Must be his sister or something Garet thought.

"I see. Then, I won't steal your time anymore. It was a pleasure to meet you Garet and another to speak with you, but I must go to search for that person; I must find her before I leave this village. So Garet, farewell. If you happen to visit Helenia sometime, you will see the marvellous food we have in store." Alucard finished extending his hand to Garet.

"…It was pleasure to meet you as well. Good bye," Garet said shaking Alucard's hand. And so, they part ways. As Alucard went away, Garet thought, "let's continue searching for grandpa."

**At the river…**

The river surroundings were quiet and pacific, differently from the centre of the village where the market was located. Jenna was sitting in a boulder by the river side, looking with discontent the water flowing. She was so immerse in the sight that she didn't realized someone was approaching. Mia was right behind Jenna searching for the proper words to start a conversation. She then stepped forward and spoke with as soft voice.

"Hi, Jenna. What are you doing here all alone?"

Jenna turned her head; her enthusiasm was resting far away from her. "Oh, Mia. Don't worry; I'm okay."

Jenna's missing enthusiasm didn't surprise Mia; Jenna wasn't very happy with the journey they had just being assigned to. "You are somewhat in a different mood Jenna; we all have noticed that the decision that Isaac and Felix took affected you."

"Is that, is that I don't want to leave again," Jenna said with an obvious look of disgust. We went through much; now that we are home we have to go out there again, far from our relatives; is not fair." Jenna's voice vibrated with sorrow while she said those words.

Mia who always was an angel smiled and looked and Jenna with understanding. "You know, Isaac and your brother may be feeling what you feel." Jenna turned to see Mia; "They don't show any sign of that, but I'm sure they are the less happy with that decision." Jenna turned to look at the floor apparently in search of something to say but nothing arrived, letting Mia continue with her talking. "You said that you were unhappy with the ultimate occurrences; you must know you aren't the only, I… I don't want to do this journey. I… I don't…"

"I know," came Jenna's voice. "You don't want to see Alex again, do you?" Mia felt something inside her shrink with the mention of Alex's name. "He has made you a great deal of pain, he betrayed you; that has to feel awful." Mia turned her face away from Jenna at this comment.

"Is not only that." A while ago Jenna was the one with a face which reflected disgust, now it seemed Mia changed places with her. "It is more than Alex. I feel no good will come from all this; is a strange sensation building inside my heart, like a premonition… but this is not important right now; the important here is that I understand how you feel. I know is difficult for you to leave your family here in order to set off in a new quest, but remember your brother and not only him but everyone of us is going to be by your side. You can always count with me. So, if there is something troubling you, don't hesitate and come see me. Remember this is something that needs to be done." With that last word Mia smiled at Jenna; then, when she attempted to go, was stopped by Jenna.

"Wait, Mia. Thanks. You are really a good friend and I know I can count with you." Jenna smiled in a demonstration of tender friendship, but suddenly her friendly smiled turned an evil one. "So tell me Mia, how are you and Isaac doing? Is everything all right?" Jenna hit some sensible spot in Mia, who turned an intense red.

"Jenna!!! How can you…IyouwhatIdontknowwhatyoumean……. The reaction of the Mercury adept only made Jenna's grin to grow larger.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha," Jenna laughed like mad of poor Mia reaction.

Mia turned and head back quickly to the village in embarrassment.

"Wait, Mia. Don't go away like that… what did I say?"

* * *

Isaac and Felix were waiting for Piers near the village entrance. Everything was in a perfect harmony. There were a group of kids playing not far from them; the adults seemed to be occupied with their duties and in the doors of the village the guards were asking the tourists for their identification. Things went well for a village that was reconstructed a while ago. 

"What's taking Piers so long?" asked Isaac as if he was talking with himself.

"Tired of waiting?" asked Felix.

"No. you know better than I that Piers is the maniac of punctuality," Isaac told his friend. "He will be here soon."

"I know…" Felix sentence was interrupted by a shout that was heard over the entire continent.

"Aaaaaaaaah!!!" the shout not only attracted the attention of both Venus adepts, but also of all the locals that were close by.

"Heeeeeeeelp!!!" In a blitz, another shout came, creating more commotion. Isaac and Felix didn't think twice and soon they ran to the place where the shouts came from, followed by others who felt curiosity by the shouts.

Reaching the place, the two adepts could hear people talking at the same time plus different voices apparently from kids shouting in horror. Arriving at the before mentioned place they stared in shock the visible scene of what seemed to be mommy-like creatures holding hostages. The hostages were three kids that cried and were making their best to break free from their captors; everything in vain. They quickly noted that there were five creatures; three which were holding one kid each, and the other two were on the roofs of two houses. In appearance, these creatures were frightening; they had blood-red eyes; their bodies were a dark grey and skenny. They were taller than Piers and Garet with mouths that were always open showing four fangs as if they were vampires. The people were terrified; the sight of those monsters sent sparks of pure terror through their bodies.

"What the hell are those things!?" Felix exclaimed.

"The kids!" Isaac said, obviously worried about the two boys and one girl that the freaking beasts were holding as hosts.

The two adepts' attention was attracted by one of the locals that in order to look like a hero to everyone charged at the creatures. His attempt was in vain, though. One of the monsters buried his elbow at the hero's face, sending him flying backwards. This overloaded the people with more fear. After looking at the people as if it was making sure no more heroes would appear, the creature in a flash, made a couple of high jumps into the houses' roofs in clearly an attempt to escape; the others followed it as their leader. This left a mix reaction in the witnesses; some were highly surprised by the jumps, others were whispering, other paralyzed in fear; the mothers of the kids were hysterical.

"Come quickly Isaac!!" Felix said as he started to ran, "we'll give chase to those freaks!" Isaac, then, went behind his friend.

"Where do you think they headed to?" Isaac asked his fellow adept.

Looking at the people they were passing by Felix said, "I'd say they went this way."

Looking at the people that were talking at the same time as if the world was about to end and were pointing at the roofs Isaac said, "Yes, I can see why you now that."

In their running, Felix took a pair of swords when they passed by an armoury stand in the streets. "Isaac, here; take this!" Felix handed one of the swords to his friend Isaac.

Isaac took the sword looking at it with confusion.

"Did you forget we were totally unarmed?" Felix asked with a small smile. "I had to borrow these when we passed the old Toshi's stand."

"I have completely forgotten that I hadn't my sword with me. Thanks." Isaac smile at Felix.

"Thanks to me, you won't get killed outside there," Felix smile back at him.

"I hope old Toshi won't get mad at us for this," Isaac commented.

"Come on, he will have to understand; we need these right now." Felix really didn't care if the old man exploded from anger.

After been running for a period of time, both adepts were outside New Vale limits; the place where Mount Aleph once stood was clearly visible from there.

"How far do you think they could get?" Isaac was starting to get desperate of not seeing the creatures.

"I don't know really, but we need to find them…" Felix cut his own statement when he spotted something a little farther ahead from them. "What's…? Isaac, be speedy now!" Felix ran faster to the place.

"Felix, wait!" Isaac increased his pace, too.

Reaching the spot, what they saw highly surprised them. The creatures were apparently waiting for them.

"…They were waiting for us…" Felix was incredulous.

"This is unbelievable!" Isaac was surprised, too. "I also suspect they were waiting for us here." Then, Isaac was hit by a fact. "There are only four of them. Where is the last one? And where are the kids?"

Pointing to a tree that was on a hill a bit far from there Felix said, "there! The last one is over there with the kids."

"So, that one is holding the kids while those here are going give us a warm welcome," Isaac said.

The creatures didn't want to postpone the action longer as the adepts saw; the creatures drew their swords making a horrible shriek that failed to intimidate their foes. Both adepts drew their newly-borrowed swords not waiting for an invitation. In a flash, the creatures made a high jump into the air; when they landed, Isaac and Felix found them surrounded by the fool mommies.

Without doubting, Isaac and Felix launched at the two enemies at their sides at the same time. Isaac, having got his hit blocked, retreated keeping a defence stance to block any attack that the creature could launch at him. Felix got his hit blocked, too. The creature then, proceeded to swing his sword vertically at him, but got blocked by Felix whose feet sank a little in the ground due the force of the blow. Not having been happy, the creature kept hitting Felix's horizontally-positioned sword to his misfortune. The Venus adept could felt his feet sinking in the ground even more with every hit, until the creature furiously delivered a blow that made him fell on his back. The mommy immediately swung its sword hoping to catch his prey, but the sword only met the ground as Felix rolled to his left side to avoid the hit. In relieve, Felix got to his feet grabbing his sword tightly ready to charge at the beast, but he didn't see the punch that came like a comet crashing into his face; sending him four meters away. When he recovered, he saw what hit him; apparently he had forgotten that they were four not two and one of the others three came to help their friend.

The two mommies, stepping side by side, rushed to Felix in an incredible speed. After he blinked, one of them was holding him in the air by the neck, his feet were missing the floor; the other was ten meters away behind him, readying itself to go running and pierce Felix with the sword.

Not far from there, Isaac was doing his best to match his two rivals. The two mommies' blades clashed constantly with Isaac's. Isaac was trying to not fall due to the intensities of the impacts while he searched for a hole in his enemies' defences to handle a hit. Suddenly, one of his enemies swung its sword at Isaac who got ready to receive the blow with his own blade, but was duped by the creature when the last made a strange Capoeira movement intertwining its foot with Isaac's, making him fall backwards. The other tried to get advantage from the situation, kicking Isaac in his left side with such force that he was sent rolling to one of the sides.

Felix tried desperately to free himself; he kicked the beast in the chest several times; he punched it in the face ten times, but his efforts didn't give him results. Then, He was startled when the beast made a shriek. He thought that he had infuriated it, but his speculations were proved to be wrong when he heard the other one that was behind him made a shriek. He knew what was about to happen, so he quickly passed his sword from his left hand to his right one and in a rough move he cut the creature's arm. Falling to his knees, he in a flash got to his feet and moved out of the way. Instantly, the one that was meters away behind Felix pierced with its sword through its fellow mommy friend which had its arm cut by Felix.

"I knew it," Felix said sighing.

Realizing he had still an arm grabbing his neck, he grabbed it in an attempt to remove it, but disconcert stroke him when he saw the arm disappearing before his eyes. After the arm disappeared completely, he raised his sight looking at the two mommies, but the scene disconcerted him more. The one that launched the attack hadn't pulled back the sword from the injured one; the one whose left arm was missing because of Felix was still standing. It wasn't a surprise to Felix that the creature wasn't bleeding as the monsters he had fought before never did, but it was really disturbing that after being injured like this it kept on its feet. Also, to help Felix's discomfort, both creatures were looking at him, maybe judging him by his action. Then, the attacker pulled back the sword from its fellow mommy's body and turned completely to Felix; the injured one, without even showing a signal of pain or suffering also turned to Felix. Was in that moment that Felix understood that those fiends couldn't be damaged by mere swords, so, he decided to make his move.

"**Burial Stone!!"** shouted Felix raising his right arm.

The two monsters raised their sight only to see an amazingly giant stone above them. In a motion, Felix brought down his arm and with it the giant stone burying both creatures below it. Thinking he had finished, Felix turned to see how Isaac was doing. He got relieved to see Isaac in one piece and that he was giving a fair fight to the other two freaks. Despite Isaac was doing fine by himself, he decided to help him, but was freeze when he felt something pierced through his left shoulder. Felix opened his eyes wide as a great surge of pain began filling his shoulder. He could felt the cold metal and the blood coming out in great quantity, rapidly falling to the ground. As quickly as it pierced, he felt the cold metal retrieve leaving a mortal wound in him.

To him, the pain grew more and more, afflicting him until he couldn't resist longer, letting a great shout of pain that filled the air. The injured adept who let his borrowed sword fell to the floor, the same adept who felt to his knees touching his mortal wound with his right hand; that same adept knew that one of his enemies had injured him with a blade.

Meanwhile Felix looked at Isaac combating; the mommy that kept the hostages drew closer to him and pierced his shoulder with its blade. And now Felix was lying on his knees cursing his careless, unaware that his adversary had raised its sword above its head ready to finish him.

Isaac, who had been defending himself at any cost from his attackers, heard Felix's shout and saw the creature's intentions of terminating his friend. Without thinking for a moment, Isaac started running to the place in order to save Felix, but he was far from reaching it on time. He knew it. As he rushed there, the beast started to bring down the sword to Felix head. He knew it; he couldn't do it on time.

Felix was lost……………..

* * *

_**There you have, chap three at last!! I hope you enjoyed. And for the **_**Record**_**: the expression throw the entire house through the window is an expression we use in my country; the Burial Stone attack Felix used, is a new attack for this story. From now on, you will see more new psynergy attacks I added to give more diversity. Also I posted chapter one again, this time I used quotations marks and I corrected some errors; that doesn't mean that there aren't other errors, though. Well, I have come back and need reviews. So, if you liked it, disliked, have suggestions, comments or whatever, let me know; I will be happy to hear you. Thanks and merry Christmas. **_


	4. Emotions

_**Hey, yo! How have you been? I hope that all of you have being doing very well in this New Year! I'm here again to bring you a small contribution of this amazing world of Golden Sun. Chapter four is ready at last! Sorry, but my excuse this time is justified by the fact that I **__**was demanded and have to attend a trial that lasted almost a month. What happened was that my grandmother sued me because she claimed that I stole one of her ideas from her Hello Kitty fanfic. In any case, I'm back (the judge gave me the reason when my layer and I demonstrated that psynergy didn't exist in the world of Hello Kitty) with the update. I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or any of its proper elements (characters, names, etc) or Hello Kitty!**_

_**Take that Grandma!! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Emotions**_

Mount Aleph was being swallowed to the earth's heart without hopes of seeing the shining light of the sun ever again. At its top, a Mercury adept lay almost unconscious on its floor. His state was the result of a confrontation he had attended moments ago; with him losing. The adept mind was fading away, leaving his body alone, alone to face what the now almost sank Mount Aleph was about to face.

He had lost, that was sure. But that was only one of the two fights he had lost; having lost the fight for the power of his beloved Golden Sun.

His mind faded away, his heart raged with frustration at the simple thought of his failed plan. How many times had he defied people? How many times had he spoken with such arrogance to those around him? Only because he thought he would gain the greatest power in the entire world. But now, he had nothing, his hands were empty, such pathetic emptiness. He had planned as soon as they were in his hands, to show the newly-acquired powers to the world in order to convince himself that he was powerful, unstoppable.

Now those desires were far to be reached. Who would have thought about it? A floating rock taking away what he desired most, or was that what he really desired the most? The messy images of a girl in white robes came to his mind; those images that have been hunting him since he left Imil long time ago. Or has it been really a long time? He could remember like it just was yesterday.

**Flashback:**

He and Mia were taking a walk together by the frozen landscapes of Imil. Suddenly, Mia stopped, bringing Alex to become puzzled.

Alex turned to see her and with a caring and soft voice he asked her, "is something worrying you, butterfly?"

As if a trance, she said without returning the gaze, "the sunset, isn't it beautiful?"

Alex then understood. Turning his eyes to the fading sun, Alex soon realized what Mia talked about. "It looks as if it were hiding from something or someone," Alex said smiling a bit.

"Uh? You and your jokes, Alex. Won't you ever change?" Mia said, though her words weren't like a reprimand. Instead, they sound playful and like if she were a shy girl.

The view was gorgeous. The sun seemed to be melting with the sky; it displayed an orange light which marveled the young girl from Imil. It was such a delight, that even the sky borrowed a little of that color, enveloping itself with it.

She turned to look at the young man by her side; her eyes seemed so lively, filled with so many dreams, a passionate innocence.

"This is a perfect view, don't you agree with me?" she asked.

The only sight of her face, so smooth and lovably, was enough to stop Alex's breathing. All this worsen by the treacherous sunset's romantic light that was reflecting on her face, only making his desires of kissing her to grow stronger.

"Yes." He felt his heart biting faster. "Mia, I…" the words left him alone. He was so ashamed with her gaze that he couldn't help but look away abruptly.

"Is something amiss?" her question only served to make him tremble.

"Mia, is that I…" he couldn't maintain the composure. "Do you really like the sunset? I mean…" he felt even more ashamed with his question. "I mean, you know. Why do you like… Oh, forg…forget it!" he went two steps away from her.

With concern, though suspecting why he was acting like that, she approached him, thus touching his shoulder. "Alex, what are you trying to tell me?"

Feeling her touch, Alex blood rushed; he felt transported to another world, a world where dreams, his dreams were possible.

"Mia!" he said as he turned to look directly at her beautiful eyes, "I would like to give you that sun you admire so much!!" exclaimed Alex, his voice sounded more concrete this time as if something had given him strength and he were determined to make his dreams come true.

"What!?" Mia was impressed by Alex sudden changed of attitude, but more for his comment.

"Yes, butterfly… my butterfly!!" Alex touched the hand Mia kept in his shoulder. "You deserve everything in this world. Let me… let me make you happy."

With the last word, Alex bent forward to reach her lips, those lips he had desired for so long.

**End flashback**

There were memories, his memories. The only thing that he had left now that he wasn't by her side; now that he wouldn't see her anymore; now that he didn't even possessed what he abandoned her for. They wanted to take those memories away from him. Those memories would be swallowed like him into the core of the earth, forever.

The pain was unbearable. Not the pain that the Wise One has caused him, not the pain of not having his dream achieved, but the pain of not having her by his side.

Something grew stronger in Alex, a strong desire of crushing everything around him; revenge started forming in his heart. Something in the deepest part of his heart told him to never give up; that he had to fight for the things he wanted so much and the person he love so much. He felt that it was his right to claim his beloved power and nobody or anything could keep him away from that. He was not letting the Wise One to win over him nor was he letting Isaac keep the other part of his power.

"Isaac!! That meddling kid!!" Yes, that was what he was for Alex; only a weakling that couldn't afford to face him. That was what Alex believed; he believed that he was by far a superior being than Isaac.

He opened his eyes wide as they glowed a red light, making the now almost sank Mount Aleph shake completely. His body started hovering in the air as a blue energy surrounded it. Then, his body straitened as he were standing, though, his feet never touched the ground.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Wise One!!" he exclaimed as hovered above the tip of the mount that was almost gone. "Isaac!! You have something that belongs to me. I'm going after you and you'll have to hand it to me. Then, you will kneel before me; you, the Wise One and the entire world!!" he said.

In a blitz, he disappeared leaving the mount dying alone, for eternity.

* * *

"Let me free…" demanded the dark voice that haunted him. A voice he recognized; a familiar sound he had heard somewhere at a specific time… yet, the worst was to come. 

Felix was lost.

He knew it. How could he do it on time?

The air appeared to be whispering, "are you going to leave him dye?" without a doubt, a huge bear to charge. But he was a little far from there; it was impossible.

The beast started to bring down the sword; it was too late. There were not anybody else to help; it was saddening. He was going to see one of his friends dye in front of him; it was tormenting.

Felix was lost.

The sight of the creature bringing down the sword vertically to Felix's head accelerated Isaac's heart's beats; he was shocked. Horror assaulted his mind; his beats fastened and fastened; his eyes opened wide. The time went as it was slowed down; everything was in slow motion. He could see everything; the monster's movement; the dried tree's leaves being carried by the wind; Felix's drops of blood were lasting an eternity to fall.

He then felt it; an indescribable feeling filling him. A sudden surge of what appeared to be adrenaline invaded him. His body warmed intensely. Then, he felt it; and immense power traveling his body.

Maybe Felix had hope.

The sound of a metal breaking attracted Felix's attention. He opened his eyes and noted one half of a sword in from of him. Raising his eyes, he was shocked from what he saw. Isaac was stepping right by Felix's left side with his right arm extended serving as a blocking wall between a broken sword and Felix. Felix was puzzled.

He quickly got to his feet and stepped back, nevertheless, Isaac and the creature stayed in the same position. Felix couldn't get rid of the impression; it was confusing. He then, went to analyze the situation; looking at the broken half of the sword in the ground and later looking at Isaac blocking the other half that was being grabbed by the mommy. He did this several times until the answer came to him. Isaac saved him blocking the course of the blade with his arm causing it to break.

-He felt the sudden surge of energy consuming him, as it filled his body, his mind faded away. In what seems a flash, he disappeared, appearing right next to Felix. Like a bolt he put his right arm in the middle of the way meaning the collision of the blade and his arm. The sword hit his arm with great force breaking in two, though his arm was unaffected.

Everything happened in just seconds.-

The sight continued to horrify Felix. How could he explain that after the collision, Isaac's arm was still intact? It was beyond believe; not a simple drop of blood. How could a human's arm cause a sword to break?

But surprises were far from ending. What he noticed next make him even more incredulous. When he paid attention to Isaac's face, he noted that his friend's eyes were shining a golden light.

"Isaac!?" Felix had completely forgotten about his mortal injury that bled uncontrollably; he even forgot about the huge pain he was feeling before all happened. "Isaac! What happened to you!?" Felix asked almost shouting.

But Isaac wasn't listening. He had still his arm extended, looking directly at the creature with his now golden eyes. His gaze was kept on the fool beast that tried to slain Felix moments ago; his eyes blazing with rage.

Suddenly and in a flash he disappeared, appearing right behind the beast, causing Felix's eyes to wide again. The creature became puzzled with Isaac's magic acts, without suspecting his foe was behind.

The creature looked at Felix and tried to advance to him, but was paralyzed when Isaac tipped with his finger at its back. Turning to see what the cause of the bothering was, the fool creature found the golden-eye adept looking mercilessly at it.

Moving like a bolt, Isaac grabbed the creature by the neck. The creature let a shriek of pain, but it didn't wait patiently for its doom. The creature in an attempt to free itself, punched Isaac in the face with all its might. Maybe in the past, this would have been mortal, considering that these creatures possessed strength no human possesses. But something has changed.

Having hit Isaac's face with all its might, the creature began shrieking intensely in pain; disgusting shrieks that pounded into Felix head. Even for the remaining two mommies, the shrieks were disgusting.

The cause for the beast's pain was no other than when it hit Isaac in the face, all its arm's bones broke; contrary to Isaac, whose head didn't move even a bit with the impact.

The beast continued to cry like baby as Isaac tried to raise it in the air, but due to the fact that it was taller even than Garet and Piers, he couldn't. Isaac had already his arm totally extended to reach its neck, meaning it was impossible to raise the creature in the air unless his arm was to grow longer. Isaac raged in frustration because he couldn't raise his victim as he desired. In his rage, the arm with which he grabbed the beast began unleashing a great amount of energy which accumulated in the hand.

The beast found its voice stolen when Isaac's grip tightened around its neck almost breaking it. Then, in a reaction, Isaac opened his eyes wide at the same time they flashed a slightly darker golden light sending at the same time the accumulated energy in his hand to the creature's neck making the creature explode in a bizarre way.

Felix couldn't believe it; such amazing power. Was it a dream? Felix couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he had gone crazy because of the pain or it was a hallucination due to lost of blood. In any case, it was so incredible for believing it.

Seeing his friend in such state; with golden-glowing eyes; the way he terminated the monster; he was not Isaac. Between all the questions and commotion in his head, he gave himself a little time to look down. Noting all the blood spilled in the ground around him, he remembered he was seriously wounded and with that, the pain came back. It was not like it had disappeared, in fact, it was there all the time; is that he was too shocked to pay attention to it.

Felix touched his wound which continued bleeding; he felt as he was to lost consciousness; everything was spinning around his head. In that moment, Isaac turned to see Felix, action which made the last felt uncomfortable.

Again, in a flash motion, Isaac disappeared, appearing before his friend. Felix almost fell from the sudden surprise, but he maintained control and assumed a defense stance for what could happen. As if he knew what crossed Felix's mind, Isaac moved quickly putting his right hand on Felix's wound, bringing Felix to believe he would do him the same as the mommy. The emanating glow from Isaac's arm didn't relaxed Felix a bit, either. Strangely enough, Felix found himself paralyzed and that was the moment went he got more desperate, trying to make his body move.

But the explosion Felix waited never arrived. Instead, a warm energy started to engulf him, giving a feeling of peace; a soothing aura. He could have sworn he felt his body recovering little by little as the pain banished. After Isaac stopped healing him, Felix looked at the wound, but what he found let him without words; there was no wound. It was like it hadn't been there; though, it was. The memento was lying on the floor; a pool of blood around him.

He raised his gaze to look at Isaac to talk to him, but soon he saw Isaac still had that gaze in his eyes; the golden gaze. He preferred to keep his words.

Then, something came to his mind. Looking at the two remaining mommies, he wondered why they haven't done a thing to help their companion or just they haven't showed signs of still being there. The two looked so calm standing a little far from there; they even seemed like they have no plans of attacking them.

As he Followed Felix's gaze, Isaac thought his friend was preoccupied about those fool beasts.

Walking a couple steps forward facing the beasts, the golden-eyed Isaac flashed a golden light once. After this movement, the mommies started checking themselves as if they were making sure they could move again.

"Does he really have paralyzed them?" Felix was about to start hitting himself to see if it weren't a dream.

After finishing their revision, the creatures growled before launching at Isaac. The creatures were fast; it was impossible for Felix to keep track of them.

One of the creatures appeared in front of Isaac and swung its sword horizontally at him. The move was repelled, though, when Isaac crouched making his enemy failed.

Isaac took revenge on the assault by giving a knee attack on the beast's belly. The other one appeared behind him and charged with intentions of a stab. Without turning his head, Isaac made a back flip jump over the head of the beast, landing right behind it.

Isaac quickly grabbed both shoulders of his enemy forcing the creature backwards while he buried his knee in its back. The creature fell to the floor grabbing its back in pain. Determined to finish it off, Isaac put his left foot on the creature head, pushing it against the ground.

Isaac didn't make his move, though. The other mommy was standing looking at Isaac; action what attracted his attention. Isaac eyes focused on the sword his enemy started pointing at him as if it was making a challenge. Ignoring the beast for a moment, the now golden-eyed adept directed his sight to the sword Felix had given him.

The sword was lying on the floor meters away from there. He dropped it when he rushed to Felix aid. His enemy wondered what could be so important that he was ignoring it, so the creature decided to look in that direction. It was then when the creature spotted what Isaac was looking at; his sword.

Apparently the creature wanted to get the sword, because it rushed to the sword with such high speed that all Felix could see was the mommy disappearing.

Isaac just observed with calm how the creature ran to the sword.

The creature increased its pace as it drew closer to the sword; its eyes focused all the time on the blade. For some reason, the fast-running-beast looked at its left side, only to find Isaac running head to head with it.

Its plans of grabbing Isaac by the shirt failed when the last transported to the creature's right side. In revenge, Isaac made a Capoeira movement, intertwining his foot with the beast's foot, making it fell.

When the now fallen mommy raised its head, it saw Isaac standing by the blade looking at it before he picked it up.

Felix only wondered what happened because he only saw the mommy disappeared and then Isaac disappeared, too. And after three seconds the mommy was in the floor while his friend was by his sword.

"Impossible! How can they be so damn fast!?" Felix growled.

After it went to its feet, the mommy tried to get revenge at the blond adept by firing an acid blast from its mouth. Isaac didn't saw much danger in the attack, so, he passively blocked with it sword. But the attack was not as inoffensive as he thought, because as soon as the acid touched the blade, this melted.

However, Isaac stood still looking to what the acid had done to his sword. Now being useless, he threw out the remains of the blade.

Willing to take advantage of its unarmed foe, the creature launched for the attack. When it got close enough, the beast swung the blade thinking that its blond adversary wouldn't have a chance now that he had no weapon. But the beast's illusions were crushed when Isaac raised his right hand as if he were holding a sword and blocked.

"What the…" Felix exclaimed.

The beast grew more infuriated, launching multiple hits at Isaac, who blocked them all.

The scene of Isaac blocking with an apparently invisible sword made Felix laugh.

"For what I can see, Isaac is blocking the attacks of that monster with a sword, but I'm not seeing the sword, but there are proves; he's moving his arm like if he were holding a sword and his blocking. Yes, now I know I went crazy." Felix thought he had just gone crazy.

The creature was growing tired. Its breath sounded heavy; at the same time, its legs were trembling. Isaac, for the other hand, stood as if nothing were happening. Stance that was broken when the other mommy came from nowhere and launched a punch to Isaac's face.

Having foreseen the creature's plans, the blond adept grabbed his enemy's punch in time.

The fact that its plan failed didn't preoccupy the attacker; its concern rested in that the now golden-eyed adept was forming a ball of golden energy with his free hand. One didn't have to be a genius to know that the attack would be a threat.

In that moment, the huge stone which Felix created with his psynergy exploded robbing all's attention. When the smoke dissipated, the two mommies that had been buried came out from the hole in the ground.

"Impossible!!" Felix exclaimed. "How could they have survived?"

The two mommies that had been doing what they could to get rid of Isaac, laughed evilly as their saw their companions alive. They thought Isaac wouldn't have a chance against four at the same time.

However the numbers, Isaac's facial expression didn't change.

Soon, Isaac found himself caught in a round as he and Felix were when the fight started. The beasts instead of jumping chose to run faster around Isaac this time. Their speed was something from another world; you could only see blasts of air as they moved. Isaac, nevertheless, was wearing a face with no expression.

The beasts run as faster as they could, thinking that this time Isaac was trapped. Unfortunately, this idea change when one of them spotted what it seemed like a fifth figure running with them. In a closer inspection, the creature saw that was Isaac, who supposedly had to be caught in the round.

Isaac decided to put an end to that game. He increased his speed so much that the creatures couldn't see him. It was such high speed that each second he spun one hundred times around them. With every spin the current of air grew stronger until a tornado was formed.

Isaac went out of the current as the tornado spun with its victims inside before it made an explosion which was felt through all Angara.

"!!!" Felix fought for balance, but the explosion was so huge that he thought it would throw him to outer space. Finally, he couldn't resist more, letting his body be thrown meters away.

The golden-eyed Isaac showed to be a formidable being, because he remained stood without moving a bit.

After everything calmed down, Isaac senses alerted him that something was wrong. Turning around, he noted that one of the mommies was still alive. It appeared it have escaped the tornado and now wanted to continue fighting. Without another option and no hesitation, Isaac walked some steps forward, but suddenly stopped.

The action alarmed the beast which thought he would do some of his amazing moves. However, it seemed that was no the case as Isaac remained still.

"Isaac!" Felix who had come back from his travels through the air exclaimed.

Isaac's golden-eyes returned to normal as all the power he had moments ago left his body. He fell to one knee breathing heavily; he felt he was running out of air. His heart's beats slowed down. All the vigor he demonstrated had vanished. The adept who moments ago battle with so calmness that even a drop of sweet didn't leave his body, was now bathed in sweet.

"No, Isaac!!" shouted Felix rushing to his friend side.

With the last of his heavy breaths, Isaac collapsed completely to the floor, losing consciousness.

The creature showed its happiness laughing evilly.

Not impressed at all by the fact that those things could laugh, Felix ran faster when he saw the creature approaching his friend.

"Don't ever think so!" Piers came running and gave a tackle to the mommy, saving Isaac from the creature's clutches.

Felix stopped in amusement when he saw his best friend came from nowhere.

"What have you done to him!?" said Piers raising his sword. "You'll pay for this!! Diamond Berg!!!" lots of ice trapped the monster inside marking its unavoidable end.

Piers launched violently against the ice, crushing it with his sword as if rage were filling him.

Having discharged his sword's fury, Piers seethed it while seeing the beast's body disintegrated.

"Isaac!" he said at the same time he crouched by his friend's side. He extended his hand, thus casting his psynergy to cure him.

Felix approached the two, but before he could say a word, Piers spoke.

"Don't worry. He will be fine. He's just lost consciousness. I have healed him."

"That's good. Uh… Piers?" Felix was about to ask something to his friend.

"Sorry," Piers said getting to his feet, "I whished I had arrived early, but we and the villagers got lost…"

"You and the villagers?" Felix asked.

"Yes. They are looking for the kids. Why would you think they wouldn't? They're not that coward.

"Uhu, yes! Whatev… THE KIDS!!!" Felix exclaimed as he turned around looking in all directions.

"What happens? Is something amiss with you?" Piers asked.

"It's that… the kids! I don't know where they are!" Felix continued to look in all directions desperately.

"What do you mean? It isn't supposed that the creature I beat was one of the monsters that caught the kids?" Piers asked in confusion.

"Oh!! There they are!!" Felix said as he when running.

"Wait! What are you talking about!? Did you see them?" Piers went after Felix.

Felix ran to a far away tree where the kids where. When he arrived he noted they were tight with some kind of webbing or so it seemed. Also, he noted two of them were like they were sleeping and the one in the middle was with eyes opened wide as he looked at Felix.

"Wow!!" the kid roared, "it was just amazing!! Isaac, the way he battle… Wow!!"

Felix wondered how this kid could be so excited after what he went through today. "Did you really see the fight?"

"YES!!!!" the kid almost let Felix without ears.

"Sssh!! You will awake them," Felix said to the kid.

"Ok," whispered the boy.

"Oh! The kids!" Piers said when he reached the place.

"Hey, it's the lemurian guy! Hello, Pierre!!!"

"SSSH!!" Felix put his hands over the kid's mouth.

"Hello! And my name is not Pierre; It's Pier," Piers said.

"Yes, whatever," the boy said after Felix withdrew his hands from his mouth.

"What happened to the others two?" asked Felix.

"Oh, you don't have to worry. They just lost consciousness when the stupid mommy that was watching after us tight us here before it when to injure you," the kid said.

"To injure you?" Piers asked.

"Don't pay him any attention," Felix said.

"Oh, well. There, let me see them." Piers crouched and started doing an exhaustive examination to both kids.

"You don't have to ask permission. Aren't you a witch doctor?" the kid said.

"What? I'm not a witch doctor! You see, I'm an adept with healing abilities," he corrected the kid.

"As you say, but witch doctors don't have to ask for permission. They only have to do their jobs," the boy said.

"No, no! I'm not a witch doctor!" Piers said.

"Felix, are you hearing? The witch doctor is saying he is not a witch doctor," the kid told Felix.

"I tell you that I'm not a witch doctor! Besides, I'm not asking for permission." Piers was starting to lose his patience.

"You said **let me see them?** Didn't you? Whatever the point I believe witch doctors…" the kid was abruptly interrupted by the witch… I mean, by Piers.

"That I'M NOT A WITCH DOCTOR!!!!!" Piers shouted.

"This is unbelievable," Felix said, "shout your mouths, you two!"

Having finished their dispute, Piers said, "we have to untie them."

"But let's try not waking them," Felix whispered.

Though he hadn't any intentions, his whisper woke the kids.

"Uh, where am I?" asked the only girl of the trio.

"… Can't someone get a good sleep in this place?" the other boy that was at the left said.

"… I won't say anything," Felix said inside him. He had seen many strange things today, only to wonder how his whisper woke them.

"What happened to those ugly monsters?" the little girl asked.

"Oh, if you had seen, Isaac kicked their butts in a way never seen before!" the kid that was n the middle said.

"Is that true!? And what about Felix? How did he do?" the kid from the left asked.

"Oh, well. Felix… no, there was nothing interesting with him. If it were for him, all of us would be dead history right now." Felix's mouth opened very wide at the declarations from the kid at the middle.

"What!? You little…" Felix almost strangled the kid if not for Piers.

"Hey, where's our hero? Where's Isaac?" the kid at the left asked.

"Oh, yes! Felix, we need to untie these little friends here and then go pick Isaac up," Piers said.

"Ok," Felix responded.

"Yeah! You better listen to him," the BIG-MOUTHED kid from the middle said.

Felix punched him on the head as he crouched to untie them.

After that, they went to pick up the blond adept that rested on the ground meters away from then. When Piers secured that Isaac was all right, he carried him in his back to the village. Meanwhile Felix was in charge of watching the kids the all the way home.

At last they would be able to rest.

"Felix, can't you walk a little more quickly? You are slowing us down. Come on, move your legs!!" the BIG-MOUTHED kid demanded.

"You little…" Felix said as he grabbed the kid by the ear. I'm right next to you and you are saying that I'm walking slowly? You'll see now."

"Ouch, ouch!! My ear!! Heeeeepl!!"

* * *

The guard walked by the endlessly large corridor; his mind focused in only thing. Many thoughts had formed in his mind due to one simple thing he was ordered. His eyes tracked down the carpet that was like the corridor, endlessly. He stopped letting a sigh at the moment he reached the door. It was a quite large wooden door that wasn't so wide. The wood was supposed to be one of the finest woods from the entire kingdom, but was that subject so important right now? He thought not. In fact, whatever the day, he wouldn't waste any minutes thinking about the wood of one door. 

His hand reached the knob with insecurity; he waited some seconds thinking if his actions had been correct. What was a royal guard suppose to do in a situation like that? Was he supposed to refuse and betray his kingdom? Because disobey the rules was considered a sin and betrayal among the guards. Yes, but what if he considered that what they have ordered him is wrong? Isn't suppose that a human being have the capacity of seeing what is wrong or bad? Then, if he considered that an order was bad, why couldn't he refuse to do it?

He started to reconsider the reasons why he chose to be a royal soldier. The salary wasn't as good as you could desire; you always have to follow what your superior says, even if you don't like it. You couldn't have social life, that meant no girls; only those happy women that attended many men in one night, so, no a good girl to start family with. If there were danger, the real people in danger were the guards, because only they had to face the calamities. Well, if it were a war, which would be another thing apart.

No matter how he put it, his life sucked and he new it.

Deciding that in one way or another, his life was unlucky, he opened the door and entering the room. Inside, he approached to the only individual in the room and after coughing to call his attention he opened his mouth.

"Sir Roland," the unlucky guard said.

Hearing the guard call, the person turned to see the servant face.

"The King awaits you," the guard said.

The man responding to the title of Sir Roland only nodded.

"Follow me please," the guard said before he walked to the door.

Sir Roland followed the guard without hesitation.

Sir Roland emanated such Self-confidence from him. However, you couldn't see even a little of arrogance in his face. He was about the same height as Piers, in fact he was shorter. He had long black hair which fell to his waist; his eyes were the same color as his hair and seemed to shine. His body constitution though altered because of the armor he had, seemed to be between Felix and Garet. His upper and lower armor was black as his hair, while his cape was dark silver.

They walked by several corridors until they reached a huge door with many carvings. Sir Roland stayed looking at the door before the guard who had positioned himself at one side invited him to enter. After Sir Roland entered, the guard closed the door staying outside.

Inside, Sir Roland approached the throne which albeit the King.

After making a vow he opened he spoke, "Have you demanded my presence here?"

"Indeed Sir Roland," the King said. "I have called you here because I need you to select a group of ten men from my most reliable soldiers and command them to Helenia in a spy mission."

"I see. Are there any special motives my Lord?" Roland asked.

"You know our enemy has started making his moves," the King said, "with every move, Helenia is put in greater danger. I, the King of Ilin can't permit our neighbor kingdom to fall in the hands of this danger."

"Then, a spy mission?" Roland asked.

"Yes. You can't let them discover you are there. You need caution in order to success," the king said.

"Our objective my Lord?" Roland asked.

"Watch the enemy's actions in the Helenian court. Once you have learned about their operations, came back and give your report," the King explained.

"Understood," Roland said.

"Good. Get ready to depart tomorrow. Make preparations today." The King didn't lose time talking much; he said things straight.

"That's it! I'm leaving. Be well," Roland said before departure.

He then proceeded to leave the Throne Room.

Outside the throne chamber, Roland walked as the eyes of the guards, maids and other royal servants fell upon him. Obviously, there was a whole atmosphere of tension generated for his presence. Was he feared? His fame accompanied him to everyplace he went, it seems. But he wouldn't worry with that, not Roland, not him. Roland was the special type who always attracted the attention of others and he was resigned to live with it. From what he can remember, he has been special since he was a child. He has been unique in a place where each one is equal to each one. Was that the reason for which they feared him? Or was it because he wasn't like them? He wasn't like them even a bit; he would defy their King without flinching if he had to. Their King, yes; for him, his only King was himself.

He left the castle between watching gazes; his walking steps were slow; he wasn't in a hurry and even if he were, he wouldn't break his current of steps. After thousands of slow steps, finally the castle was being letting behind; he could see the city approaching from the horizon.

A shadow of something that passed quickly was reflected on the ground; at this reflection, he stopped his pace and in monotonous way, he said, "Hello, Danna."

Up from the sky, a white winged-steed landed right at his right side. On top of the winged-steed, a beautiful damsel sat. She radiated such marvelous elegance and a beauty that can't be described with words. Her skin was so smooth and delicate; you could think it was made from silk. She had long hair which was braided and fell in front of her. Her hair was a dark blue that shine in a unique way, remarking her beauty. She wore a corset-like top which was red, accompanied with a white short skirt. Her slender legs wore white high-heeled boots which reached her knees. Sighed, her legs… Oh, did I mention her boots had red roses painted around them?

Her eyes were like two sapphires, dark blue as her hair. Atop her head, a silver diadem for a perfect angel. Her lips invited anybody to kiss them with their dim tone of red, red of passion. Her body was perfect, slender and curvy. Her clothes only did things worse, making her too sexy.

She mounted the steed like princess do, which demonstrated that she was very delicate.

"What are you doing here, Danna?" Roland asked.

Dismounting the animal she said, "hello, Roland. I know what the King wanted by your facial expression."

"By my facial expression?" Can't you see my face? I don't have even an expression," he said.

"Anyway, what was this time?" she asked with her soothing soft voice.

"No big deal. The King only wants me to conduct a spy mission in Helenia," he said with his inexpressive face.

"I see. When are you going to leave?" Danna asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I have to make preparations today. I need to reach town, then I will come back to the castle to choose the soldiers that will make me company," he said.

"Ok. Mind if I take you there," she said while making an invitation with her hand, pointing to the steed.

"Thanks, but no. I prefer to walk," he said.

"As you like, then," she replied mounting the animal. "I will go talk with the Master. I suppose I see you later."

"Later," he said walking to the city.

"Master? Master? Are you home?" Danna soft voice didn't go higher even if she tried.

**_At the master's hut_**

The young lady kept knocking at the door until an answer came. "Come in!"

She passed through the door to find the place in which she has been many times. The house was a middle-sized hut with no attracting decorations even outside. Inside, there were no much furniture; only a couple of wooden chairs, a little round wooden table and lots of weapons everywhere.

"What happened youngster?" an old looking man with no hair in his head appeared through a door.

"Hello, Master. Where you occupied?" she asked.

"No, not really. I only was preparing my meal," the oldie said.

"Oh, you were… I insist Master, you need to hire someone to help you here," the beauty said.

"Bah, I can handle things myself. It is not like I'm so old. Besides, I like to do things myself rather than having someone meddling with my things," The oldie said before he disappeared through the door he came from.

"You would never change Master," she said.

"Take a sit! The food will be ready in no time!" his voice came from the room he entered.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"No! Relax, I can handle a vegetable soup!" he responded.

"Ok," she said with a chuckle.

"Tell me kid; what's the reason of your sudden visit? Because I know there's one." The oldie came with plates and gave one to the beauty.

"Thanks. I'm here to ask you if you haven't heard something about Klaid lately," she said while grabbing the spoon.

"No, I haven't. It's been quite sometime since I heard about him. Why the sudden interest?" he asked after sitting in a close chair.

"Roland will have to go in a mission to Helenia," she responded.

"I see now," he said before proving the soup, "you want Klaid to go with Roland, right?"

After proving the soup she said, "yes! Roland will need to command a spy mission. He hasn't been in Helenia before and Klaid has. So, I thought it would come in handy for Roland to have someone who knows the city in his team."

"You're right. It would be easier to infiltrate with someone who possesses knowledge of the place. Unfortunately, Klaid hasn't come back from his mission. So, I think Roland is alone." The old man continued eating his soup.

"… Then I will go tell Roland about this situation." She stood up and placed the plate in the chair. "Thanks for the meal, Master." She then turned to look for the exit.

"Wait kid. You haven't finished your meal…" he said.

She turned to look at him and with a gentle smile she said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promise I will come tomorrow to eat with you." She then turned in order to leave.

"Wait!" he exclaimed.

"What happens?" she turned to look at him again.

"That outfit of yours… Why the hell haven't you changed that thing!? It's too revealing!" he exclaimed.

"Oh! I like it. It makes me look pretty. And it's very comfortable," she said with a smile. Well, I have to go. Bye!" after that, she left the house.

"… The youth of these days!" he said before returning his attention to eat.

**With Roland**

"I see! You went to talk to the master," Roland said as he looked at the horizon. "I tell you girl, you worry too much for people that care a damn thing what happens to you!"

"Stop showing that attitude," Danna said with her low voice. "I wanted to be of some help; its all."

"You want to be of some help, get out of my sight!" Roland spat. "You and that little master of yours still believe I am a child or something like that."

"Oh, come on! Stop your foolish jokes and be serious!" Danna exclaimed.

"Ok, ok! You don't have to get mad at me; I was only joking!" Roland said as he approached his horse. "I thank you for worrying, but I can handle the situation."

"You sure?" Danna asked a bit worried.

"Don't you believe in me?" Roland asked as if he were making fun of her. "I'll be fine! You'll see!"

He mounted the animal and after looking at her, he made his way.

"I hope so," she said before looking at the sky.

* * *

A man appeared like a bolt in the room. He immediately scanned the room, surprised of having appeared in such a place. His eyes searched the entire place, but he found the same every time. A small rounded-room with walls made from crystal. 

Not only had he found the walls to be made from crystal but the ceiling and floor also. He wondered how he could have reached a place like that. By the looks of his face, it seemed that he didn't plan to get there.

"What's this place?" he asked himself. "This isn't the place I wanted to transport to."

His curiosity let him to one of the walls. There, he brought his left hand to the mirror/wall, but when he almost taught it, something attracted his attention. A strange thing reflecting in the mirror seemed to be right behind him. Turning brusquely, he came face to face with a big round-creature made from rocks. The thing had two arms and two legs; its head was like a rock with two yellow eyes. His central body was totally round, plus it was the biggest part of its body. For him, it was a huge rock with arms, legs and a smaller rock as the head.

The two of them stayed there, looking at each other for about one minute that was like an eternity until the huge creature that was about three times his size launched one of its big arms at him.

Seeing the danger of letting one of those arms that were about his size hit him, he disappeared. Having missed its target, the creature's arm collapsed with the mirror/wall, though no damage was made to it.

The man reappeared at the creature left side, but he didn't move. He remained looking at the creature which stayed with its punch resting at the wall/mirror without moving. After some seconds, the big creature started cracking until it exploded in a sea of dirt.

The dirt, however, disintegrated in the very moment it taught the floor.

He approached the mirror again and with his eyes he searched for a crack, but saw none.

"Interested in your own beauty?"

The voice startled the man who turned to see the owner of the voice. He then, saw it. While he was occupied studying the mirror/wall, the Wise One appeared in the room.

"I must suppose that that was a joke," he said with little bitterness in his voice.

"And I must ask you how you came to get here," the Wise said.

"I don't know. I don't know where I am even," he said.

"Even if you knew it, you wouldn't tell me, right Alex?" the Wise asked.

"You guessed right," Alex said. "Now, tell me where I am."

"Is it like I have to tell you?" the Wise asked.

"No!" Alex said while he started shining a blue light.

"STOP!!" the Wise roared. "You know how it would end!! So, don't do it!! It will end the same way every time, you on the floor!!"

The harsh words from the Wise hurt Alex's ego, though, he stopped his glowing.

"It's useless, Alex. No matter how many times you try it, you will never make a scratch on me. The power of the golden power will not be enough. I'm sorry for you."

At those words Alex burst. "You think I'm a pitiful bastard!! That I'm a worm; a piece of trash!!! I'm not that weak and I will show you!!!"

"Forget it, Alex. It's useless to talk about this subject right now." The Wise went to hover at a lower level. "You are in one of the chamber of the Wise Men."

"What?" Alex's rage was halted by the Wise statement.

"These chambers are the sacred places inside the Palace of Wisdom," the Wise said. "This Palace is no other than the place from where the Wise Men from each generation rest."

The Wise revelations made Alex forget about his rage and the words that slapped his ego for a moment.

"It is also here," the Wise continued, "that the actual Wise from each generation along with its servants stays."

Alex was willing for the Wise to continue for him getting information.

"It is here where I live!" the Wise said.

"So, it is here you freak hide," Alex said in his usual tone of arrogance. "What a pitiful place you get into!"

"This place," the Wise just ignored him and continued talking, "it's contained in another dimension or so I can say, just like the sacred chamber where the Elemental Stars rested." The Wise make a pause which it ended after some seconds. "I remember it was you alongside others who profaned that sacred place."

"Are you trying to strike some guilt in me?" Alex asked without abandoning his friend, the arrogance. "Forget it! You never will make me rethink what I did, not even for a second."

"I know." For some reason, the Wises words made Alex feel uncomfortable. "… As I was telling you, this is a kind of another dimension where I must stand my watch…"

Alex didn't wait for the Wise to finish his statement; he immediately made a question. "You said this was the place where the Wise Men from each generation rest… That means… aren't' you t the only Wise who has existed?"

The Wise kept his composure as if he was waiting for the question. "Right; I haven't had the honor of being the only Wise One on existence."

Alex fount out that receiving free information was very complacent.

"Since long time ago, a kind of protector has being chosen to watch Alchemy and the uses the humankind gives it." The Wise went to hover to a higher lever as he finished his sentence.

Alex only followed with his eyes.

"And as I told you, each one of the past Wise Men is resting here. Plus, the new one-I- has to stand watch from here." The Wise went hovering a little higher at the end of his comment.

Alex only listened carefully to the Wises revelations.

"You are in the Crystal Chamber, Alex. Why or for what reason you appeared here? That, Alex, you will find someday, in a future…" the sight of the Wise became messy, what Alex guessed was because he was disappearing.

"Wait! You can't go! There're questions you are obligated to answer!" Alex exclaimed.

The image of the Wise remained messy, though, he didn't disappear. "You want to know more? You can't learn more now. You must wait until your equal appears. Until then, I won't talk further about Alchemy, this place or maybe others… It was good to see you Alex, to see that you aren't sharing the same fate that Mount Aleph. Until next time!" after the word time, the image of the Wise disappeared completely.

"What!? I hate when you speak in riddles!" The Wise words didn't leave Alex satisfied at all.

"Ah, on purpose…" apparently, the Wises voice came from nowhere, "Is it really Alchemy what you desire most?"

The Wise's words weren't well received by the Mercury adept. "What are you talking about? Obviously, you don't waste a second to puzzle me."

"Ho, ho! I mean the blue haired-girl of warm heart and soothing aura; the young lady that stole your cold heart." The Wise said.

The Wise hit a sensible spot deep inside Alex heart because he became pale.

"Mia!" the Wise seemed to have bad intentions for the way he tortured the poor Alex. "You remember that name, don't you Alex? Well, maybe you remember…"

"I,I,I,I…" Alex was caught.

"If you remember, then, maybe you don't have the heart covered in a sea of ice…"

The voice faded, leaving a now lonely Alex who stared at the floor intensely; his skin paler than before; his eyes wide open; desolation.

He raised his sight to stare at the mirror in from of him, unaware of the memories inside his reflection.

**Flashback**

Desire! That was what filled his heart; desire. An immense desire, a huge one. Desire; The vicious desire of kissing her, of touching her skin that looked so smooth. Desire!

That desire had threatened him, because now, that desire had pushed him to do what he believed he couldn't in a million years; to kiss her.

His lips were traveling the long trails that seemed eternity in search of those lips he had dream of. Finally, the untrustworthy desire had convinced him to do it.

But his burning passion shattered.

Alex stopped right just a bit away from her lips.

He felt ashamed. Indignity, because that unreliable desire had pushed him so far, convincing him that he would have success; what an idiot he thought to himself while at the same time he tried to come up with a way to hide himself forever from her.

"Alex… what… you…" Mia blushed intensely; all the while she made a small effort trying to step back, though, she stopped when she realized that would make Alex feel worse.

"Mia, I, I…" Alex's tongue also betrayed him.

"No, Alex; you don't have to apologize…" Mia also was embarrassed, not to mention kind of nervous, though, she controlled the situation better than Alex did.

Alex stood there whishing he could just disappear.

"… Maybe this happened too…" Mia made a pause.

Mia's incomplete statement intrigued Alex, although, he preferred not to talk, because he understood he had gone too far and didn't want to make thinks worse.

"Alex… I, I… do you really wanted to kiss me?" Mia asked a bit afraid of the answer she could get.

After an eternity and a bit more of silence from Alex, she got her answer. "Yes. I can't deny it anymore Mia…"

Mia interrupted Alex right when the best part was going to arrive. "You really wanted to kiss me?! That's means…" a strange emotion began rushing through her, "… that's means… I, you, do you like me?"

Alex felt like he had committed a crime and he had been discovered. "Yes, My love!" Alex soon after realized what he had said; he was in disbelieve, has he said that?

The whole statement made Mia's body tremble.

"Sorry! Mia, I, I don't know what…" Alex closed his mouth and retrieved his cool as if he had realized something. "It's true! Mia, I can't keep on hiding it any longer. I don't like you… I love you!"

If what Alex has said before made Mia tremble, this new declaration just make her almost fly into the skies.

Her eyes filled with tears which made Alex believed he had caused her a trauma, but he continued talking.

"I have loved you since we were kids. As we grew older together, my love for you grew more and more. I love you with every ounce of my life. If I tried to kis…"

"Stop!" Mia cut Alex, making him get shocked. "Stop," Mia continued in tears, "Its enough for me to only know that you wanted to kiss me."

Though still being shocked because of Mia's reaction, Alex did his best to understand her.

"… I have dreamed of this moment for years; waiting for you…" Mia couldn't continue; she needed to calm first.

She then did it; she enveloped Alex in her embrace; tightening her arms around his neck, though, in such delicate way that Alex thought a rose's petal was touching him. But, despite the good sensation of having Mia hugging him; what she said and her action puzzled him.

"Mia?" Alex's words trembled inside his throat. "Mia? What did you say? Why are you hugging me?" he felt like a dumb asking those questions, but he had to ask.

Tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks as she looked directly at his eyes; Alex's heart exploded; full of motions.

"Alex," Mia began, her eyes, a beautiful river of love, "I have loved you this whole time, too!"

The statement broke through Alex's ears. What have she done? She let him without breath.

"I love you, Alex!"

They had let behind the snowy scenario, now they sat under a tree by a frozen river. Side by side, his arms enveloped her as if they were guarding her from the cold and snow; her head resting comfortably at his chest; at the same time his chin resting at her upper head; inhaling the sweet aroma of her hair.

"I can't believe this!" he said as his eyes were drawn to the frozen waters.

"What?" she asked with her soft voice.

"All the time until now… me loving you, you loving me… we hiding it from each other." He let a soft chuckle.

She only smiled while her eyes looked in the same direction as his.

"I can't believe it! I always was afraid that if I told you about my feelings, you would reject me," he said.

"And I was afraid of you not loving me," she said; her voice obviously was full of joy. "It's like a dream, don't you agree?"

"Yes," he said. "It's a like dream come true that we are together now. My butterfly! I will love you forever!"

She raised her head to look at him in the eyes. As their eyes met, the entire place filled with such magical air; a fairy tale.

"Nobody will ever disband this love; nobody will take you apart from me. And nobody will ever take your place in my heart. Nobody!" she said as that magical and romantic air surrounded them.

But, two years later, a name would be heard…

Isaac!!!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**That's it! Chapter four have come to its end. I hope you enjoyed and I want reviews (if you desire to do them). Remember that suggestions, critics (made with respect, right?) and comments are welcome. Stay tune for next chap! Thanks!**_


	5. Nightmares

_**Hey!! How have you been? I hope all of you Golden Fans have been doing really well! It's been a long time since I wrote last chap! I suppose you who have read this from the start know that college is**__** the principal reason of the time it takes me to do the updates (this period was intense, I was learning Programming Software; I went to bed quite late in various occasions). I also want to say that, although I've been occupied lately, this chap has been almost complete since about a month ago. Yet, I didn't want to post it for various reasons. First, I considered it was too short to be post, but at the same time I didn't want to reveal too much yet in this chapter. Second, since I haven't been practicing my English due to lack of time, I was a little concerned about the grammar (you will note it through you read). And third, I also wanted to write chapter six in order to post two chaps, but I couldn't. The good news is that I will have a lot of free time for a couple of weeks, so I will do what I can to take this story further before next period of classes arrives. So, without anything more to say, enjoy the chap.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or anything related to its wonderful world.**_

* * *

"Nobody will ever disband this love; nobody will take you apart from me. And nobody will ever take your place in my heart. Nobody!" she said as that magical and romantic air surrounded them.

But, two years later, a name would be heard…

"ISAAC!!"

"ISAAC!!"

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Nightmares_**

He heard his name traveling the air. It sounded like a feminine voice. He couldn't tell who the person was, though. That was because he couldn't see a thing. The entire place was completely dark. Yet, though his vision was blocked by the darkness, he could tell the person was near because of the shouts.

Concentrated in the shouts, he didn't see the moment when the darkness started to disappeared. He came to the realization of this when rays of light got through the little fog that remained.

After the rays of light dissipated completely the darkness that engulfed the entire place, he got sight of the place he was in. Below his feet, the ground looked a lot alike that of the last place he remembered he was in. He remembered he had reached a place with a friend. The two were chasing strange figures he couldn't remember well. He knew something happened after that, but he couldn't remember what.

Trying to get his head to remember he raised his sight, and saw his companion in that moment. Felix was meters ahead from him and was looking directly at him, smiling. Kind of strange he thought, because Felix wasn't the type for giving smiles. Then he saw how Felix turned to his right and got his arm crossed, smiling all the time. After quite some seconds, Felix turned his head to Isaac in order to look at him, again. In that very moment, Isaac observed how his friend started disappearing from feet to head. Isaac stare in shock, wondering what was happening to his friend, who all the time remained with his smile.

Isaac was in complete disbelieve. He just saw his friend disappearing. But what shocked him most was that Felix was smiling all the time. That chilled him.

The chill in his spine grew in intensity. He knew now that it was cold. But where all this cold came from? He was wondering. His questions were responded immediately when a blizzard came covering the whole place. He fought against the blizzard, covering his face with its forearms. When things appeared bad enough, the blizzard ended.

He opened his eyes to see what the natural manifestation had left behind. He only saw total whiteness. Though, it wasn't snow. It was like the place was total emptiness. There weren't any landscapes as before. He couldn't see backgrounds, even there wasn't sky; only total whiteness. He started to feel an intense fear. It felt uncomfortable; he wasn't used to the feeling, but not because he hadn't felt it before, but because he didn't experience intense fear daily.

He didn't know why he chose to look down, but he did it. But instead of finding whiteness, he found ice. The ground was apparently made from ice; an ice that didn't reflected him. This didn't concern him much, but in its place, the sight he got when he raised his eyes to look straight gave him much concern. This concern was only because in the distance he was looking at what seemed two figures; only shadows. That was the reason why he got concerned; he wouldn't know if they were friends or foes.

Without advice, the sun started to shine. He got surprised, because it was suppose that if there was no sky, there was no sun either. Yet he looked up and confirmed that it, indeed, was the sun shining. He quickly remembered the two figures that were in the distance. Not wanting to be surprise, he looked in that direction again. But what his eyes met left him surprised; a feeling he was looking to avoid.

The grounds of Vale met him, and in his eyes was the reflection of what was his hometown once. The villagers were as always, doing the daily activities that they found so entertaining. The children were running around, playing games he remembered from his childhood, and getting in trouble with the adults. Everything was as he remembered; the great waterfall, the bridges, the soil, the ladders, the houses. All was in the exact place as he remembered. Then, his eyes scanning the entire place, found something that left him shocked. Mount Aleph was standing in all his glory as if Alchemy was never released.

The voices and sound of joy from the kids attracted his attention and robbed his gaze. He immediately could distinguish the house the kids were playing in front of; it was his. He could distinguish that house everywhere in the world, because there weren't two like this one. The marks that were left by his most dear friend were still there, too. In that moment he knew, that was the true Vale. The same Vale that sank into the core of the earth along Mount Aleph.

A mix of joy and melancholy filled him. He was in front of his home, his true home. In between the two feelings he got sight of Garet, his dear friend. Garet was next to the bridge that was near the part of the river in which Felix fell. He was looking straight at Isaac with a huge smile. He was saluting Isaac with his arm.

Isaac stayed staring down at Garet.

"Hey! What are you staring at!?" Garet said. "Get down front there!!" Garet continued waving his arm.

At Garet's request, Isaac came back to his senses, realizing he was above a hill. Though, he thought it was obvious because he had to look down to see Garet. Yet, he knew that nobody in his position would have noticed that, at least if there were experiencing the same.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Garet continued waving his arm. "Welcome back Isaac!! Welcome home!! Get down from there!!"

Isaac couldn't help but get surprised again. What was that? Welcome home? He was really confused.

The joy of the kids attracted his attention again. He looked in the direction of his house, forgetting Garet for a moment. He saw the kids very happy. He scanned once again the town with his gaze; this time he felt very uncomfortable, as if something wasn't right or wouldn't go right.

"Hey you!! What are you doing!?"

He heard Garet's voice once again. He looked in the direction of his friend. When his gaze fell upon Garet, he noted his friend was still waving his arm. Strange, he thought. The fact that Garet was still waving his arm and hadn't stopped already increased his bad perception.

To his horror, in that very moment the whole place but the hill where he was standing started shaking. He observed how Vale succumbed and was getting eaten by the earth. With vale, all the villagers and Mount Aleph were getting devoured by the huge tremor. Isaac caught sight of Garet who was still standing looking straight at him waving his arm with his smile; smile which reminded him of Felix.

Isaac couldn't help but stare in horror how his friend was devoured with the others villagers and the Mount by the earth. Though, and for his mental sanity, he couldn't stare long enough. A really bright white light made him close his eyes, which he covered with his forearms. After quite some time, the tremor and the villagers' shouts subsided. The light did so, too. Agony could be seen clearly in Isaac eyes when he opened them. He could not believe what he had just witnessed. He could see the images clearly in his mind; the image of Garet waving his arm with no apparent preoccupation filled him with such pain.

He could swear he could feel how tears were about to fill his eyes. But tears never come. Not in that moment, because his attention once again was robbed. This time he discovered he was in the same place as before. Total whiteness all around accompanied by the grounds of ice. He then noted two familiar shadows. Those shadows where closer than before, yet he couldn't distinguish them, yet.

From nowhere a rain started. He got completely wet in seconds. The rain fell in great quantity, though; it was not like the blizzard from before.

While looking to the now entirely clouded-sky, he didn't noted that he was onboard of a ship, a very familiar ship. The ship was moving violently, because of the wild seas that were affected by the rain, which by now had become a storm. Although the rough movements of the ship, he could stay on foot easily. That reminded him of the experience he had just lived, but couldn't bring him to think much about that, in part and mostly because of the great roar he heard.

The roar brought him to the realization that Piers was in front of him fighting with what appeared to be tentacles, huge tentacles that were invading the boat from all parts. Then, one of the tentacles hit Piers, making him lose his sword. At the same time another tentacle grabbed Piers. The others, which were like eight, started crushing the ship. Shock and horror had been accompanying Isaac all through these experiences. He only stared there how those tentacles were destroying the ship and were taking his friend closer and closer to the water.

Isaac didn't know the moment it happened, he only knew he was hovering in the air, looking at the horrendous scene. His position gave him just that, a clear view of the scene of huge tentacles crushing what remained of the ship, and those things taking away his friend while he shouted in horror Isaac's name.

"HELP!! ISAAC!!" Piers shouted. "DON'T LET ME DIE!!"

Isaac couldn't take the view of his friend asking desperately for help. The sight of his tearful friend's eyes while he was taken to his ruin was too much. Isaac could felt his eyes pleading to let them cry. Yet, he could not bring himself to cry, because the scene disappeared in the very moment Piers got lost in the waters.

Isaac returned at the same place he had been. The figures this time were closer, yet, only were shadows to Isaac's eyes.

Disorientation was visible in Isaac's eyes. He thought he had seen too many things happen already, and he didn't know if these visions were going to continue disturbing him.

With his eyes fixed in the figures, he felt a sudden current of air hit his face. As if it were a hurricane, the air blew with anger. Isaac felt the pressure, as if his body was been pierce by the air. The balance of his feet was never disturbed, though.

The amazing current stopped to let Isaac see a new experience. Those eyes that had seen horrendous scenes already, had to continue seen more things. He knew something bad would happen. He had that feeling; it was like he was prepared mentally for what was to come.

The sight of Ivan and Sheba by a river didn't relieve him. The two adepts were standing looking at the waters of the river. They haven't catch sight of Isaac, who was at the other side in front of them. They stayed there looking at the water without apparent movement. This made Isaac feel tension all over his body. He could guess something terrible was about to happen. He had just witnessed bad things, he wasn't a dumb; he didn't know what was happening, but he was convinced that all this madness would continue. He wanted to know what was happening; if it was a dream, why he just couldn't wake up.

The clean water that the two wind adepts kept staring at turned red without advice. The color grew intense as did the temperature. Soon, the water had become lava. The heat emanating from the river of lava was so intense that the wind adepts began melting. The sight produced an intense horror in Isaac's heart. There were two of his friends melting as if they were made from ice or wax. What bugged him most was the fact that they were oblivious to the situation like Felix and Garet were.

Isaac quickly touched his face and body to see if he was sharing the same fate as they, but found himself completely right. Again, he had remained without harm. And again he found the place covered in whiteness. This time the figures were closer, though, he couldn't tell who they were.

To his eternal dismay, the settings changed once more. This time he was inside a volcano; the river of flame was the only thing that remained from his previous vision. The natural success that accompanied the change of place was a fog. Little of the fog remained at the volcano, despite this; his range of vision was good. Too good maybe, because the sight of Jenna fighting to climb by the walls of the crater was giving Isaac chills once more. It was obvious what she intended to do; escape the volcano. But he couldn't tell why. Well, maybe by the fact that volcanoes were dangerous and nobody would want to be inside one.

And the same happened as in the other visions; he wasn't given enough time to worry, because the volcano erupted.

He appeared at the typical spot. The figures were closer now. He could start distinguishing some aspects of the body of the figures. He could tell that one was a male and the other a female. But what happened to Jenna? He only saw the volcano erupt; he didn't know about what happened to his friend, though; it was obvious.

The sittings changed once again, this time without natural effects. The vision brought Isaac face to face with Kraden, his parents and Garet family. They all were smiling at the adept with affection. He started to remember; memories of his past came to him. A childhood plagued with happiness until that day when his life changed forever.

This time, there was no horror or tension. No sad feelings, no chills, no cold in the spine, no shock. A tender sensation in his heart, a warm feeling; he smile naturally. But, as before, his feelings were interrupted, this time by the sight of the eyes of those important to him. Their eyes, which had become sinister, felt upon Isaac condemning him. The feelings Isaac was experimenting before, vanished. Those horrendous sensations came back. They were reanimated as the now vicious-eyed important people were vanishing into the background.

A familiar blizzard invaded the place. When it subsided, he found he was in the same place he reappeared always. The whiteness gave him the welcome, but maybe the real welcome was given to him by the two figures, that were completely visible now.

In surprise he stared at the figures, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Mia was right by Alex's right side, while the last was embracing her. The pair was smiling at Isaac. Typical was the word that crossed Isaac's mind; maybe because almost everybody had been smiling at him with the exception of Ivan, Sheba, Jenna and Piers.

They continued looking at Isaac, and he did the same. The moment was halted by the pair, who turned to each other and kissed, smiling the whole time. Isaac felt a stab in the heart; he could only manage to take his hand to his chest. Unaware of the harm they were causing Isaac they stopped, but remained looking at each other playfully. Isaac closed his hand in his chest as if he was grabbing his heart. He couldn't understand clearly why the sudden pain in his interior. He couldn't take it anymore; he felt it was too much to bear. He had witnessed too many tragedies already. The pain had been accumulating and now, the tank would explode.

He grabbed his chest with his two hands, while he lowered his head and closed his eyes; he felt like it was time to cry. But as before, he wasn't allowed to experience his feeling completely. In this occasion, he heard Mia's voice.

"I love you Alex!!" Mia said; love was visible in her voice.

Then, as if Isaac was an enemy; she turned to see him with eyes of anger.

"I hate you Isaac!!" Mia said. This time, Isaac could sense hatred in her voice.

Isaac couldn't take it. He exploded; he had endured too much.

He felt as something within his body rushed by his veins. A golden aura started emanating from him, his hair danced with the wind, bolts of electricity were emanating from his body, and he opened his mouth and growled…

"AAAAARRRRRRGGH!!"

Everything went white…

"ISAAC!!"

He heard his name a couple of times. He recognized the voice now… it was Mia's.

He opened his eyes in a valiant effort. They were heavy and his vision foggy, although, he could tell he was in a bedroom. Despite the pain in the eyes, he tried to scan the room. In his scanning, he spotted something at the right side of the bed. It looked like a person, whose head was resting at the edge of the bed. Who? He wondered. His foggy vision wouldn't let him see clearly. It looked like a girl and it seemed that girl had been looking after him. Why? What happened? Before he remembered, he felt asleep again.

* * *

"This city is really big!" One of Roland's men said.

"You're right!" another said. "We've been walking for ages and the Royal Palace is far from the eyesight." He continued.

"Helenia is quite the big city everybody wants to visit" another said. "To understand why it's such a big place, you'll need to look into its past," he continued.

"No one wants to know the reasons why it is a big city," another one from their group said.

They stopped their talking when Roland, who was walking at the front, stopped his steps.

"You sure are the greatest in combat in your country…" Roland said without turning to look at them. "… but when it comes to talking about things, you're the silliest of all!" he said, now looking above his shoulder.

"Hey!!" one of the men exclaimed. "Aren't you interested in the theme?"

"Honestly… No!" Roland said. "But enough talking! Now we have to concentrate in what's important."

"Yes sir!!" the four men exclaimed together.

"Sigh! You sure are the dumbest I have ever met." Roland said.

"Sir??" they asked a bit surprised.

"You are making to much noise!!" Roland said, "Tell me, which is the objective of dividing the group in teams of five members?"

"… Uh? Well, because a team of ten men walking through the town attracts the attention in a great way?" One of them said.

"Exactly!" Roland continued, "To be in a team of five is already a great stupidity, so…"

They listened to Roland with every bit of attention.

"… Try to not attract attention to ourselves. Remember the plan," Roland finished.

"Ok sir!" they whispered.

"That's better! Now keep moving! We have to meet with James at the agreed spot." Roland ordered.

**Character's**** Descriptions:**

**James****:**

**Physically****:** he has dark blue middle hair, which he keeps in a ponytail; it's spiked and messy in the front and in the tip of the ponytail. His eyes are the same color. His height is 6 0". He is 22 years old.

**Clothing:** he wears a yellow shirt like jacket with the parts of the shoulder in black. Also in the front, it has a design in black which resembles a shield. His gloves are like those of Isaac, but black as his boots. His pants are yellow with two thick black lines in the sides. He wears no cape.

**Personality:** he is always in a good mood. He doesn't get angry easily, though, when it happens it's better to run. He has a great sense of loyalty and partnership, which he always claims. He takes things seriously and is very responsible. He doesn't like nosy women like Jenna.

**Abilities:** he is the second in command after Roland. He is a great strategist, and has good skills in long-range combat, though; his strength is the close-range combat. He masters any weapon. He is a Mars adept.

**Jack****:**

**Physically:** he has green hair; his eyes are the same color. His hair is short and he has only two spikes in the front. He is about the same complexion as James, but a little more muscular. His height is around Ivan's, but a couple of inches taller, making him the shortest of the group. He is 17 years old; he is the youngest of the army.

**Clothing**: he wears a grey little upper armor that covers his chest mostly. His pants are white like the shirt he has below the armor; the shirt is long sleeves. Another piece of grey armor adorns his waist. His boots are part of the armor, too. He has knees protectors. He doesn't wear any gloves or a cape, because he claims they are out of fashion (yes! He says Roland is out of fashion).

**Personality:** he complains a lot! He can't help it. His teammates have said that he was born with that characteristic, thus calling it his special ability. He is a natural joker, what makes him the spirit of the army. He has problems addressing to people, disrespecting them almost all the time. He doesn't like to be underestimated and hates bragging individuals. He is excessively reckless, thus making him to commit many errors.

**Abilities:** He specializes in defensives strategies, that means his defenses are above all else. His combat skills, though are good, stay behind compared to his others teammates. He is a Venus adept. He relies more in his natural powers to fight than in weapons.

**Nate****:**

**Physically:** he is blond; his hair falls to his ears in a spiky way. His eyes are green. His eyebrows are thick. He is 25 years old. He is a little more muscular than Roland and is the same height, maybe he wins by an inch.

**Clothing:** he wears a black long-sleeve shirt, with two shoulder protectors that are silver and are unified to his pant's belt by four others silver belts (two of this belts are over his chest and the other two in his back). His elbow's protectors are the same color and end in an iron spike. His pants are black with no apparent design. He wears no gloves and no cape; because he says he doesn't have money to buy these articles. He doesn't have boots; instead, he wears sandals, because are more comfortable to him.

**Personality:** he looks like he its bored all the time. His eyes are semi-opened, giving the impression that he is sleepy. He doesn't give too much importance to things; he is laid-back in extreme. He often tends to shorten his talking. He does not like to spent money, giving the most absurd excuses when they are going to do something involving cash. He doesn't talk too much about him and doesn't care about others lives, pretending he is listening, while in fact he is lost in his mind.

**Abilities:** Nate is the terrain expert. His knowledge of the terrains is vast. He comes in handy to the army; because of his knowledge they can formulate the correct strategies to move against enemy. He isn't very talented in combat, but this is contra rested by the fact that thanks that he is good in the terrain he is in charge of the traps. He is so good, that most of the time he avoids fights because his enemies falls into his traps. He isn't an adept.

**Pete****:**

**Physically:** he is 28 years old. He is taller than Felix height and about the same complexion. He has light red hair; it falls almost to his shoulder. Though it is not long, it's abundant. He maintains it very combed all the time. His eyes are dark brown. He wears glasses.

**Clothing:** he wears a long-sleeves red shirt, which it made from silk. The pants are the same color and material. He has a short black tie and black shoes. He uses his shirt out of his pants ("to make some style" he claims). There aren't any designs adorning his clothing. And he wears a purple cape.

**Personality:** he takes special care about his appearance and clothing (he is the delicate guy from the group). He hates his clothes to get dirty, so he takes too much trouble in watching that it doesn't gets ruined. This brings him problems most of the time, especially in combat. He uses his cape to protect his clothes from dirtiness, taking off his cape after it gets ruined and changing it by other that he mysteriously gets as if he was a magician. He is a romantic guy who relies in good mannerism and poems to seduce women; having success almost all the time. This has awarded him the moniker of "The Romeo" by his comrades. Polite, a gentleman and a sensate man, he hates clothing made from leather.

**Abilities:** though delicate, he is a fierce combatant. He is the captain of the army. He is a master of combat with swords; he has come to master all the types of swords, but prefers the long-range combat in order to avoid his clothes to get dirty. He is a Mercury adept. He is well known as one of the stronger attackers of the army; his fame rivaling with Roland's.

**Clay****:**

**Physically:** he is about 6´ 2". He has silver-long hair, which he keeps in a ponytail that falls in front of his right shoulder. His eyes share the same color as his hair, but in a lighter way. This always brings him compliments from other people, especially women. He is 27 years old.

**Clothing:** Clay wears a shirt with long sleeves. The shirt is black and to accompany, he uses parts of armor that are his favorite color; silver. The armor consists of shoulder protectors, forearms protectors that don't cover his hands, long-boots, two thick protectors to the sides, which are bind by a belt to his waist, and finally the upper chest protector. The whole armor is light in order to give him good mobility in the battle field. His pants are black.

**Personality:** he is very intelligent. This allows him to take the best from battle, in other words, this gives him an advantage since he develops good strategies in just seconds. He is calm, what helps him greatly in taking advantage of his natural intelligence. He is polite and kind, yet, he knows when to put an end to these characteristics, and example is when he is the battlefield. He has self-confidence, but he isn't arrogant. His personality is clearly visible when he is facing some problematic events. He tries to avoid a fight, though, if there is not a way to avoid it, he chooses combat and can be mercilessly.

**Abilities:** Clay is a master of the long-distance combat. His abilities are beyond that of anyone; same abilities which he has obtained through years of intense training. He is the head of the long-range attacks infantry in the army (which includes: bows, lances, cannons, etc). He himself is a user of lances. He uses two lances which at single view, appear to be two feet long. The reality is that they are concealed with a special mechanism that only him can activated. When he does so, they become Harpy Gear (the longest of the two, 7 feet tall) and Lion Gear (the shortest one, 6 feet long). It may appear that the lances give him a disadvantage since their length, but this is prove wrong when he uses one of then in battle. Since he says is not necessary, he often uses only one (he uses the other to put his cape while he fights); only using the two in very special occasions. Aside his abilities from afar, he mixes the fighting style of the lances with one on one combat and engages in close combat when the situation needs so.

**Tomas****:**

**Physically:** he is very muscular; this is because of the exaggerated training he used to do in the past. He has black hair which is spiky as Garet's, but his is angled backwards. Also, his hair is shorter than Garet's. He has thick eyebrows and below them, his black eyes shows a man that is not very open with his feelings. He is the only one of the group that have beard, which is connected to his hair through his sideburns. His body has some scars, telling his story of many years in constant combat. The more visible ones he has to show are in his forearms (two scars in forms of wide cuts that run horizontally almost giving a complete turn). Another is in his face in his left cheek (a not very little scar that displays a couple more scars in form of cuts all around its circumference; giving the perception it's a sun). He is 38 years old (the oldest of the group).

**Clothing:** he wears a sleeveless T-shirt, which is a combination of grey and black. It doesn't have a neck and it's a little long, ending at the beginning of his thighs. He also has short light blue pants that end above his knees and are ripped in this part. His boots are long and padded, covering his calves. He has his arms naked.

**Personality:** he isn't the one to talk. He is quite reserved and doesn't like to get others involved in his personal issues. TOO serious, heavy character, he is not very fond of jokes and is not known having ever made one. He likes to drink, but he doesn't go too far as to be call a drunk. Very much about him is not known.

**Abilities:** he is the mightiest from the group. So, he relies heavily in brute strength. He is quite rude while fighting, thus scaring not only the enemy but his friend too. He only uses axes and he wields them really well. Because of this, he confronts a great disadvantage when he fights opponents that attack from afar. Although he needs the help from his friends in those situations, he has done pretty well by himself in a couple of occasions.

**Tora****:**

**Physically:** he is from Xian. He has black hair, long and braided in a ponytail that reaches the lower part of his back. He is skinny and shorter than most of his comrades (he is the second shortest of the group), thus, making him look like a boy compared to his comrades. He is 20 years old.

**Clothing:** As he keeps a definite passion for all that came from his village, he wear clothes only made there; from the famous silk of Xian. He wears a light black kimono, adorned with little flowers that are yellow, red and pink, all over it. Many times this makes him target of jokes, not only from his comrades but also from his enemies. He uses the shirt of the kimono outside of his pants. He wears shoes like sandal (those shoes that are from a soft material).

**Personality:** he is the calmest of the group due to his training and code (one has to be the owner of his mind and body, staying calm in the moments of most desperation). This often brings his comrades to the brink of exasperation, because their jokes about his clothes don't seem to affect him. He always keeps a smile on his face, occulting seriousness, sadness and others feelings that aren't joy. He claims that if he lets this happens his world of balance will break. Yet, when his happy face changes to a serious one, it only means he lost the smile in battle and his opponent is going to witness a real fight machine. In that instant, he puts his kimono shirt inside of his pants, revealing the gold belt he wears around his waist. Those only are bad news to his opponents.

**Abilities:** his speed has no match. He has mastering in various martial arts. The combination of his great speed and combat makes him an almost perfect warrior. He has gained famous as the Gold Assassin Dragon; a nickname he earned by his special attack: The Assassin Dragon. Also, because of he shows the gold belt when his face turns serious. He sometimes uses a katana to fight.

**Franz and Ian (the twin brothers of chaos)****:**

Physically: the two blonde siblings only have a few things that makes easy to tell who is who. Among them are: Franz has his hair loose, while Ian has it in a high ponytail. Franz's left eye is yellow and his right one is silver. In the other hand, Ian has his right eye yellow-colored and his left one is silver. Also, Franz has a piercing in his right ear, while his brother has it in the left one. They're complexion is like Piers; only a little skinnier. They age is unknown.

**Clothing:** they're completely enclosed in armor with the exception of their heads. Franz wears a yellow one and his brother Ian wears a silver one. They have white capes.

**Personality:** they don't have a personality or so it seems. They never in they're entire lives have shown a single trait of personality. They are always in silence and rarely talk. They simply follow orders without even complaining. That makes them the perfect soldiers, obedient and loyal.

**Abilities:** few people have seen they combat skills. Apparently they are only assigned to missions in special occasions, thus making their power only known by some. People who claims to have seen them in action, claims that its something so horrible, that nightmares has haunted them since the day they saw their powers.

**Two hours later…**

"You are finally here!" James said. "What take you so long?"

"Je! The boss made us walk slowly. Besides, we entered to almost all the places in this village," Jack said.

"If you forgot, we have to remain uncovered. For that purpose I split us in two teams of five members each. Our objective is to look like important people that have come to the great Festival." Roland said.

"Yes we know," jack continued his talk, "but the only ones that are looking like important people are you and James; the rest of us have to give the impression that we are your servants."

"Come on Jack! Stop complaining!" James said.

"Hum!! It's easy for you to say that, because you aren't the one in this ridiculous costume! It's a shame!!" Jack said.

"Well… If we can let aside little jack's emotional problems, let's talk about operation Buy It," Tomas said.

"What!? Are you calling me crazy!?" Jack almost shouted.

"This mission will be more difficult than it appeared at the start," Roland thought.

"And then? How will we make our next move?" Clay asked, looking at Roland.

"We'll go in different routes; once we found an inn, we will stay in that place and maintain an eye for information…"

"Maintain an eye? What kind of expression is that?" Jack interrupted Roland, action who awarded him the mercilessly gazes from his comrades.

"… Well if there aren't more interruptions… " Roland continued, "but remember, stick to the plan at all times."

"That plan which we formulated at the beginning of the mission?" once again Jack interrupted Roland.

This sent Roland over the edge, who hit jack with force on the head with his punch.

"Ouch!! It was only a joke!!" Jack complained.

"You deserved it! This is not the time to commit senseless actions," Pete said in his fashioned tone.

"This is not the time to commit senseless actions…" Jack mumbled in a tone you could say for sure that he was making fun of Pete.

"Well… don't be standing like idiots there" Roland said. "Let's move"

**After two days….**

Roland was sitting in a cushion in the floor; in front of him was Tora, also sitting in a cushion. They had this cushion because Roland and Jack had to share the room with Tora. And being from Xian, Tora always liked to feel at home; that's why they always had to pay additionally to have the owners decorate the room like if it were a room from Xian. But Roland seemed to be thinking about something very important and not complaining at all for having to please Tora.

"Do you think is it correct to let those twins below James tutelage?" Tora asked Roland.

Gazing to the floor, Roland said, "Relax, James can handle them better than me."

"Hum…" Tora didn't sound very convinced.

"Maybe we don't know very much about them, but… they're certainly a great asset to the team," Roland said.

"They sure are creepy!" Tora said. "Believe me! I know when the eyes of a person are sinister and I tell you, their eyes are."

"Sinister or not, we need them. And if they are sinister, they are with us. We have nothing to fear" Roland said.

While his two mates were talking, Jack was looking through the window, watching the rain.

"Let me ask you this," Jack broke his silence. "How our king knew about the situation here in this country?"

"You two sure are acting strange today," Roland said while he looked at Jack. "It's not proper of you to doubt like that…" he again lowered his gaze to the floor.

A silence of one minute invaded the room.

"About seven months ago…" Roland started.

The rain started to fall violently, a chill passed through Jack's spine at the same time that Roland's eyes became more serious…..

* * *

_**This chap is short if compare with the last one, but this is what I can let you know for now. Next will bring the start of the new journey of the adepts and Roland's story about what he thinks is happening in Helenia. So, until then…**_

_**I hope you enjoyed! Review please, if you like!**_


End file.
